Elf
by kim ppoppo
Summary: Dalam kisah penyelamatan gadis kecil sore itu, aku ini hanya kudanya pangeran charming. Mana boleh kuda jatuh cinta pada sang putri. Di dongeng manapun itu tidak akan terjadi.
1. First Impression

**Elf**

 **"First Impression"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer :**

Ini hanya khayalan. Tokohnya pun khayalan, cuma namanya mirip sama memberdeul super junior, kkkk~ Yah pokoknya itu lah. Sekian dan terima kasih. :D

 **Cast :**

Super junior members

OC

 **Rate : K sampe T**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Summary :**

Seseorang kabur dari rumah karena sebal pada eomma dan saudara-saudaranya. Ah, prilaku seperti ini tidak patut di contoh oleh anak-anak. Mungkin seharusnya rate ff ini harus diubah menjadi PG. Adik-adik, prilaku tokoh utama ff ini jangan di tiru yah. Kabur dari rumah saat ada masalah hanya akan menambah masalah baru. Tidak percaya? Donghae membuktikannya. Mind to read? Just go ahead! ^.^

 **Author POV**

Siiiiiinggg~

Matahari bersinar terik siang itu. Jalanan komplek perumahan sepi, tidak ada yang melintas berjalan-jalan. Ah, siapa yang mau berpanas-panasan siang ini? Lebih baik bermalas-malasan, berenang di kolam renang, atau setidaknya di bawah AC atau di dekat kipas angin sambil menyantap es krim.

Rumah dengan gerbang abu-abu itu terlihat tenang. Bunyi gemericik dari kolam ikan di halaman menambah damai suasana rumah. Namun apa di dalam setenang kelihatannya? Mari kita lihat kedalam.

Sniff… sniff…

Bau gosong apa ini? Baru masuk rumah saja kita sudah disambut dengan bau gosong. Ah, panci kecil yang malang, masih kecil sudah jadi korban kecerobohan pemiliknya. Kemana pemiliknya yang ceroboh itu?

Nah, pasti itu dia! Bermalas-malasan di depan televisi.

 **Author POV end**

 **Donghae POV**

Buk! Ponselku ku biarkan terkulai di sofa. Aaaah, Bosannya! Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menunggu film kesukaanku diputar pukul 2 nanti?

"Yes sir! Yes sir! Dhuarrr.. dhuaarr…."

Hm, pasti si magnae lagi main game. Ah, lebih baik aku recoki dia.

Aku mengayunkan kaki dengan semangat menuju kamar yang berisik itu. Krieeeettt….

"Kyunie~"

"…."

Serius sekali dia.

"KYUHYUN-AAAAAH!" panggilku tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Cklak.

GAME PAUSED.

Set. Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh padaku. Death glarenya memancar mengerikan.

"YAK! HYUNG! KAU MAU MERUSAK TELINGAKU!" Kyuhyun balas menjerit tepat diwajahku. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Kau sih! Tidak menyahut saat aku memanggilmu dengan lembut. Ayo kita battle game~." Ujarku sambil menggeser duduknya di bangku.

"Shireo! Pikyo! Pikyo!" sialan. Aku diusir!

"Ayolaaah! Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan~" rengekku.

"Hyung! Kau itu sudah kelas 9, belajar sana! Sebentar lagi kau ujian, kan? Pikyo bwa!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku sampai… BUGH. Bokongku sayaaaang.

"Ya!" bentakku sambil berdiri dan mengelus bokong.

"Mwo? Mwo?! Aiiissssh!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berkata menantangku.

Sset. Tap. Tap.

Eh? Kenapa dia pergi?

"Ya! Odiga?"

"Kamar mandi! Awas kau, kalau berani menyentuh komputer ku!" ancamnya dari luar kamar.

Hm, aku mengelus jenggotku yang tidak tumbuh-tumbuh. 'Setelah kau mendorongku jatuh, kau pikir aku akan menurutimu? Lagi pula aku sedang bosan, aku main sebentar yaaaa~'

Alt+tab.

Desktop.

Folder Game.

Feeding Frenzy.

"Hyaaaa… "

'ternyata dia masih punya game ini! Hehehehe, saatnya memanjakan saudara jauhku yang terperangkap di komputer Kyuhyun. Dia pasti sudah lama tidak di beri makan. Frenzy-ah, ban mokjaaa!'

Ngomong-ngomong Kyunie masih menyimpan game ini? Bukankah waktu itu dia bilang ini permainan tidak mutu? Huuuu, jangan-jangan dia main juga. Dasar!

Krauk. Krauk. Krauk. Wuiiiiiiiitt~

Huehehehe, seandainya aku bisa tumbuh secepat Frenzy, mungkin saat ini aku sudah lebih tinggi dari Siwon juga tidak perlu stres setiap eomma-appa membahas tinggi badanku, Teukie hyung, dan Kyuhyunnie. Kalau Teukie hyung lebih tinggi dariku wajar saja. Tapi Kyuhyunnie? Tinggi magnae bongsor itu hampir menyamaiku! Dia saja paling tinggi di kelasnya. Bagaimana kalau dia menyamaiku, atau jadi lebih tinggi dariku? Aaah, bencana! Bencana! Benca…

"Krauk!" Suara renyah itu sontak membuatku membulatkan mata. Andweeee, frenzy-ah!

"Aissssssh!"

'Padahal Frenzy ku sudah besar!'

Trakkk!

Key mouse jelek itu ku dorong dengan kasar sampai bablas dari meja. Sementara di saat yang bersamaan pintu dibuka oleh sesosok makhluk kusut. Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Mwohaneun goya!" jeritnya kesal. Aku panik. Sungguh aku tidak akan melempar mouse itu seandainya Frenzyku tidak dimangsa.

Kyuhyun langsung menyelamatkan mouse durjana itu. Dia menggeser-geser mouse di pad-nya. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar ada keajaiban yang bisa membuat pointer di monitor itu bergerak. Tapi…

"Hwaaaa! Tidak bisa gerak! Yak! Musuh segala macam benda elektronik! Keluar dari kamarkuuuuu!" seru kyuhyun. Aaah, seandainya ini bukan salahku, mana mau aku dibentak-bentak begitu. Tapi karena ini semua salahku, meski tak sepenuhnya, aku menyingkir sajalah.

Aku berjalan sambil meletekkan tangan di kepala. Hhhh… aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa benda-benda elektronik itu selalu memusuhiku. Dulu MP3 player Eunhyuk, lalu piano keyboard Sungmin, sekarang komputer Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi disaster yang lainnya yang disebabkan karena ketidakcocokanku dengan barang elektronik. Hanya dispenser yang bisa memahami kesialanku. Dia masih bersedia menyimpan uangku didalam tubuhnya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal dispenser, aku jadi haus.

Dapur masih menguarkan bau gosong karena aku lupa mematikan kompor saat menghangatkan makanan tadi.

'Huh! Kenapa baunya tidak hilang-hilang sih?!'

Air dari sahabat elektronikku –dispenser- mengucur di gelas. Kuteguk air putih itu hingga tandas.

Ah… Segarnya.

Lebih baik aku juga sekalian mencari cemilan, siapa tahu eomma masih menyimpan beberapa chips.

"Omonaa~" lemari ini bersesakan dengan banyak sekali snack. Kenapa Eomma mendadak royal, ya? Padahal semua juga tahu dari mana Leeteuk hyung mewarisi sifat pelit itu. Ah, terserahlah, mumpung eomma lagi baik.

'ah, yang mana ya?' ujarku dalam hati sambil membuka bungkus cheese ball. Krauk.

Hm, taaaaa…. Mokgo!

Benar juga, sepertinya di kulkas masih ada es krim.

Tanganku memeluk beberapa bungkus makanan serta es krim.

'Sebaiknya aku makan di ruang tv.'

Sambil menunggu film kesukaan tidak ada salahnya menonton acara tidak jelas itu sebentar sambil ngemil. Ada baiknya sambil memakai bantal milik teuki hyung.

Krieeet~. Dengan susah payah kubuka kamar teuki hyung dengan sebelah kakiku. Hm, dimana dia menyimpan bantal itu ya? Ah itu dia!

Ukh, kenapa Teuki hyung menaruhnya di ujung tempat tidur sih. Kaki ku tidak sampai. Tanganku penuh dengan bungkusan snack. Naik saja ah~

Mian hyung, aku tau tempat tidurmu yang serba putih, yang mirip rumah sakit jiwa ini sangat rapi, setelah ini aku akan merapikannya kembali.

Bruk!

Aiiisssh! Kenapa tempat tidur Teuki hyung begitu empuk? Aku sampai terguling begitu menjejakkan kaki. Dan lihatlah semua cheese ball ku terhempas keluar dari bungkusnya. Uuuhh! Benar-benar menambah kerjaan.

Aku sedang memunguti cheese ball diatas tempat tidur Teuki hyung ketika terdengar…

"Donghae-ya? Mwohaneun… YAK! LEE DONGHAEEEEE? APA YANG KAU HAMPARKAN DI ATAS TEMPAT TIDURKU?" Teuki hyung langsung masuk kamar dengan membabibuta. Dilemparkannya tas yang tadi ia kenakan ke sembarang tempat.

"Aku tidak sengaja hyung. Mianhae."

"Kojyo!" Usir Teuki hyung tanpa perasaan. Aku semakin mempercepat memunguti cheese ball.

"Kojyoragooooo!" jerit Teuki hyung.

"Arrasseo, tapi ini cheeseball nya masih berantakan." Balasku.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan!" Teuki hyung semakin melebarkan matanya. Oh, aku takut sekali.

"Wae geurae?" Eomma muncul di depan pintu kamar Teuki hyung. Pasti tadi eomma pulang bareng Teuki Hyung.

"Donghae, Eomma. Igo bwa! Es krim tumpah dilantai, cheeseball diatas tempat tidurku. Untung saja snack-snack ini belum dibuka!" Adu Teuki hyung.

"Aku tidak sengaja Eomma. Lagi pula aku sedang berusaha memungutinya." Belaku.

"Kau memakan semuanya sendirian, Donghae-ya?" Eomma menatap tidak percaya dengan semua makanan yang terhampar di kamar Teuki Hyung.

"Belum, Eomma. Aku baru membuka cheeseball saja. Es krim itu tumpah karena tutupnya terbuka saat jatuh. Aku belum memakannya, lagipula snack yang lain juga belum terbuka, kan!" ujarku membela diri.

"Donghae hyung memang rakus." Celetuk Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Eomma.

"Ish! Aku bilang aku baru memakan cheeseballnya!"

"Kalau kau memang hanya akan memakan cheeseballnya, kenapa kau bawa kesini semua snack-snack ini?" Eomma membungkuk memunguti snack-snack yang belum ku buka.

"Lagipula snack-snack ini eomma beli bukan untuk dimakan satu hari saja…." Eomma belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aish! Bisa tolong tinggalkan kamar ini? Bisa tidak bertengkarnya diluar saja. Aku harus membersihkan kamarku." Omel Leeteuk hyung sambil mengibaskan selimutnya.

"Keurae. Kau Donghae, bantu bersihkan tempat tidur hyungmu, setelah itu baru kau boleh makan lagi." Eomma kembali berdiri.

"Shireo. Teuki hyung tadi menyuruhku keluar. Lagipula aku sudah tidak ingin makan Cheese ball lagi." Aku menghentakkan kakiku keluar.

Tiba di ruang tv aku mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menonton kartun sambil melahap keripik kentang.

"Mana remote tv nya? Aku mau menonton film. Aku sudah menunggunya dari satu jam yang lalu!" ujar ku sewot.

"Enak saja. Kartunku sudah mulai hyung!" Kyuhyun mendekap remote tv.

"Yak! Kau ini ya, dasar anak kecil! Kartunmu itu ditayangkan setiap hari! Film itu hanya ditayangkan di weekend ini, belum tentu weekend minggu depan ditayangkan film yang sama." omelku memaksa mengambil remote dari dekapan kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku yang menyetel tv nya!" balas kyuhyun.

"Heh, magnae nakal! Jelas-jelas aku sudah menyetel tv ini sejak satu jam yang lalu! Berikan remote nya!"

"Tv ini tadi mati hyung, dan aku baru saja menyetelnya!" kukuh kyuhyun.

"Donghae! Berhenti membuat masalah. Panci yang gosong saja belum kau bereskan. Dan kau sudah membuat masalah di kamar Leeteuk Hyung, sekarang berebut remote dengan Kyuhyun. Kau sudah di bebaskan dari hukuman membersihkan kamar Hyungmu, lebih baik kau ganti seragam sekolahmu. Eomma akan membuatkan makan siang!" Eomma memarahiku lagi.

"Tapi eomma, aku yang menghidupkan tv sejak tadi." Rengekku.

"Lalu eomma matikan, karena tidak ada yang menonton." Balas eomma.

"Aku yang mau menontonnya, aku tadi hanya ke kamar Leeteuk hyung sebentar untuk meminjam bantal."

"Sudahlah! Ganti seragammu!" nada eomma final. Rasanya kesal sekali. Kalau sudah begini tidak mungkin membantah eomma lagi. Eomma berlalu ke dapur.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Dasar magnae nakal! Awas kau ya! Aku menghambur ke tubuh kyuhyun sampai kami berguling di karpet. Kyuhyun masih kukuh mempertahankan remote ditangannya.

"Donghae-ya! Berhentilah mengganggu kyuhyun!" Eomma bertolak pinggang di pintu dapur.

"Dia yang mengejekku, eomma." aduku. Sambil menoleh sebentar ke arah eomma. Sementara Kyuhyun berhasil membalikkan posisi. Dia ganti menyerangku.

"Keumanhaera!" nada rendah Teuki hyung sangat mengerikan. Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan kunciannya dariku.

Remote berada tepat di samping tanganku.

Set. Click.

Film favoritku sudah mulai.

Set. Click.

Kyuhyun berhasil merebut remote lagi dan mengganti kartun jelek favoritnya.

"Kembalikan!" Seruku.

Pip. Tv mati. Teukie hyung yang mematikan dengan menekan tombol power tv.

"Hyung!" seruku. Leeteuk hyung hanya berlalu ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menjulurkan lidah. Ia berpindah duduk ke sofa sambil bermain PSP.

Moodku tidak bisa diselamatkan! Persetan dengan film itu diputar sekali setahun, aku tidak peduli. Di rumah ini tidak ada yang sayang padaku! Aku berlari cepat keluar rumah. Huh!

"Donghae-ya!" Aku dengar eomma berteriak memanggilku. Mungkin dia juga mengejarku keluar rumah. Tapi coba saja mengejarku kalau bisa! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaaaan!

 **Donghae pov end**

 **Author POV**

"Donghae odiga?" tanya Nyonya Lee saat melihat Kyuhyun ke dapur mengambil es krim.

"Kabur." Jawab kyuhyun sekenanya sambil menyendok es krim.

"Hhhh.. Yokshi." desah nyonya lee.

"Gogjong hajima, eomma. Kalau lapar, dia pasti pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau harusnya jangan selalu menang sendiri dong, Kyu." Ujar Nyonya Lee menasehati magnae adeulnya.

"Kyu –nyam- kan dong-nyam-saeng, eomma-nyam. Donghae –nyam Hyung-nyam- harusnya ngalah, kan-nyam-?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memakan es krim.

Leeteuk kedapur membawa sekantong sampah dari kamarnya.

Sraaak.

Usai memasukkan sampah di tempatnya, Leeteuk mengambil sendok kecil.

"Hyung harus ngalah, Dongsaeng harus hormat." Ujar Leeteuk menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun. Kemudian ikut menyendok di cup es krim Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengisi pipinya dengan udara.

Nyonya Lee mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun mengempiskan pipinya sambil meniup sendok Leeteuk yang sudah penuh dengan Es krim lagi

"Hyung ambil sendiri di kulkas." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Leeteuk yang hendak menyendok lagi.

"Hyung belum makan siang, jadi tidak bisa banyak-banyak makan es krim." Leeteuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang cup.

"Memangnya kau sudah makan, Kyu?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"…" Kyuhyun hanya berkedip menjawab pertanyaan Eommanya.

"Belum." Jawab Leeteuk. "Kan Donghae menghanguskan makanannya." Lanjut Leeteuk. Sekarang cupnya sudah berada di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu makan es krim nya nanti saja. Jaaa… ban mokjaa." Nyonya Lee merebut cup es krim dari tangan Leeteuk dan menuangkan nasi goreng di piring.

 **Author POV end**

 **Donghae pov**

MENYEBALKAN!

Eomma marah hanya karena aku makan cheese ball? Baiklah aku memang salah karena mengeluarkan banyak Snack dari kulkas, tapi kan yang aku makan hanya Cheese ball! Hanya Cheese ball! Teuki hyung juga. Hanya karena cheese ball tumpah di atas selimut, ia sampai melotot begitu! Menyeramkan sekali death glarenya tadi! Magnae jelek itu juga! Semakin menyebalkan saja! Hanya appa yang sayang padaku~ Appaaa~ bogoshippooo!

Lebih baik aku kabur daripada berada ditengah-tengah orang yang tidak menyayangiku. Aku akan pulang saat appa sudah dirumah, akan kuadukan mereka semua!

Aaaah,, lelahnya. Coba aku tadi makan es krim dulu, tidak akan sehaus ini! Cheese ball sialan.

Aku menghempaskan badan di bangku taman. Sejuknya! Bangku semen ini benar-benar gagasan terbaik sebagai tempat duduk taman. Orang yang menggagas ini harus masuk surga!

Buakh!

Aku terduduk. Mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sumber bunyi 'Buakh' tadi.

Omo! Seseorang terbaring di sana! Jangan-jangan dia tertimpa sesuatu yang jatuh tadi? Atau justru dia yang jatuh?

Aku menghampirinya.

Yeoja?

"Yak! Gwenchanayo?" aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya panas sekali. Aku menoleh kanan kiri. Mungkin ada seseorang yang melintas, yang bisa ku mintai bantuan untuk menolong yeoja ini. Aisss.. siapa pula yang akan jalan-jalan ditengah hari yang panas seperti ini. Baiklah. Pertama, pindahkan dulu tubuh yeoja ini ketempat yang lebih nyaman.

Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia sadar? Nafas buatan?

"…."

Ew… tidak, tidak. Bibirku yang perjaka ini bisa ternoda.

Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Nanti kalau ada orang yang lewat, bisa-bisa aku dikira menganiaya seorang yeoja sampai pingsan lagi.

"Yak! Ireona bwa!" aku mengguncang badannya lagi. Panas badannya semakin menjadi.

Ottoke?

Kipas. Kipasi saja badannya. Siapa tahu panasnya berkurang.

Aku mengambil kertas berlaminating tanda cat basah. Ku kipasi badannya dengan kertas itu.

Kipas.. kipas… kipas….

Ukh! Pegaaaaaallll! Hhh, aku menaruh 'so-called-kipas' itu dibangku.

"Bangunlah!" Aku memeriksa keningnya.

Eh? Matanya terbuka.

"Ya, gwenchanayo?" tanyaku. Matanya hanya menatap kosong lurus ke depan.

"Kalau sakit jangan jalan-jalan dong! Pingsan begini hanya menyusahkan orang lain tahu! Dimana rumahmu? Siapa namamu?" lanjutku menginterogasinya. Kulihat matanya masih mengarah lurus keatas. Kemudian perlahan tapi pasti dia melirik kearahku.

"Siapa namamu?" ulangku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya balik. Dasar! Kan aku yang tanya duluan!

"Donghae." Ujar ku singkat.

"Siapa namamu Donghae?" ujarnya lagi.

He? Yeoja ini sepertinya jadi agak gila setelah demam hebat tadi.

"Michin" gumamku seraya berdiri meninggalkannya. Aku pun berjalan sambil menepuk-nepuk celana, membersihkan kotoran karena duduk di tanah.

"Siapa namamu Donghae michin?"

Ish! Setelah ditolong, bukannya berterima kasih, malah mengataiku gila?!

"Mworago?" aku berbalik dengan marah.

"Siapa namamu Donghae michin mworago?"

Eh? Dia mau bilang apa sih? Kenapa tata bahasanya aneh sekali?

"Dia pasti pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa." Gumamku. Aku berbalik, geleng-geleng sambil menyesali pertolongan yang ku berikan padanya tadi.

"Siapa namamu Donghae michin mworago dia pasti pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa." Ujarnya lagi. Kini ia mengikutiku berjalan.

"Kau mengulangi kata-kataku?" lagi-lagi aku harus berbalik.

"Siapa namamu Donghae michin mworago dia pasti pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa kau mengulangi kata-kataku?" ujarnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kemanhae!" bentakku. Ia menatapku bingung. Berkedip.

"Siapa namamu Donghae michin mworago dia pasti pasien yang kabur dari …"

"Jangan mengikuti kata-kataku!" bentakku lagi. ia berhenti sebentar.

"rumah sakit jiwa kau mengulangi kata-kataku kemanhae jangan mengikuti kata-kataku." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"K…" Hampir saja aku mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Atau aku akan stress mendengarnya mengulangi semua kata-kataku lagi. Aku menatapnya kesal. Ia balik menatapku. Tatapan dari mata bulat innocent yang berkedip-kedip menyebalkan. Aissss.. acuhkan. Acuhkan! Aku berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanan yang tak tahu akan sampai mana.

"Huaaaah~~ lapaaaar!" keluhku setelah berjalan beberapa meter.

"Siapa namamu Donghae…"

"Yaaaah! Keuman! Keuman! Keuman!" bentakku.

"michimppffftt.." aku membekap mulutunya. Ia berontak. Ia mencengkram tanganku yang membekapnya. Tapi bukannya tercakar oleh kukunya, aku justru kesetrum!

"Aaaaaarghh!" Jinjja! Makhluk apa yang sedang ku hadapi ini?

Aku melangkah mundur, mengusap-usap punggung tanganku yang tadi kesetrum sambil menatap waspada. Ah, lebih baik aku kabur saja. Berurusan sama orang gila pasti akan panjang urusannya. Apa lagi orang gila yang bisa menyetrum. Aku berbalik lalu berjalan cepat. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan Teuki hyung setiap kami jogging.

Tap… tap… tap…

Andwe! Kenapa makhluk ini masih mengikutiku berjalan. Ah, Sebaiknya aku lari. Ia pasti tidak akan sanggup mengikutiku lari, teuki hyung saja kalah.

"hhh.. hhh… hhhh…" akuh hrasha akhu sudahh bherlarhi shangath jauhhh. Sekarang haku hhaaa… usssss, Yeorobun, aku minta air! Lee Donghae yang tampan mematikan ini ngos-ngosan setelah berlari menghindari makhluk yang…

"Aaaaaaargh!" yang masih mengikuti ku. Andweeeee!

"Siapa namamu Donghae michin mworago dia pasti pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa kau mengulangi kata-kataku kemanhae jangan mengikuti kata-kataku huah lapar ya keuman keuman keuman aargh aargh." Eommaaaa! Aku bisa gila!

'Teuki hyung! Cepat temukan aku. Aku lebih suka kau berikan death glare dari pada diikuti makhluk bodoh yang mengulangi kata-kataku. Aku akan membersihkan tempat tidurmu. Kyuuuu… Aku akan mengalah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu main game atau nonton kartun bodoh itu. Jebal! Eomma, aku tidak jadi mengadukanmu pada appa ~. Yaksooook~~' jeritku dalam hati.

Duak!

Oh! Siapa yang menaruh batu sialan ini disini?

Makhluk itu masih menatapku yang terjungkal dihadapannya. Badannya sedikit membungkuk. Matanya melebar dan berkedip-kedip. Aku jadi teringat ddangkkoma yang suka berkedip di rumah Yesung hyung. Tapi peliharaan yesung hyung itu lebih menyenangkan. Setidaknya ia tidak berisik mengulangi kata-kata majikannya.

Aku kembali bangkit. Aku berjalan terpincang-pincang sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang, dan aku masih menemukan makhluk itu berjalan mengikutiku.

"Eomma, Appa, Hyung, Kyu! Dowajuuuu!"

 **To be continued...**

Yeorobun, annyeong~

Perkenalkan, aku author baru, dan ini cerita pertama ku, ada yang minat review? juseyoooo~  
gamsahamnida ^.^


	2. What are you?

**Elf**

" **What are you?"**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer :**

Ini hanya khayalan. Tokohnya pun khayalan, cuma namanya mirip sama memberdeul super junior, kkkk~ yah. Pokoknya itu lah. Sekian dan terima kasih. :D

 **Cast :**

Super junior members

OC

 **Rate : K sampe T**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Summary :**

See? Aku bilang apa, jangan kabur dari masalah! Kau harus menghadapinya. Kalau kau berbalik dari masalah, masalah akan mengikutimu. Masalah adalah hal yang paling suka CaPer di dunia ini. Dia selalu minta perhatian, padahal tidak ada yang menyukainya. Donghae, ayo! Hadapi masalahmu!

 **Author POV**

"Eommaaaa!" Donghae masih berteriak meski sudah sampai dirumah.

"Wae Donghae-ya?" Nyonya lee tergopoh-gopoh ke pintu luar.

"Ada yang mengikutiku!" Adu Donghae.

"Nuguya?" tanya Nyonya lee dengan menangkup kedua tangannya di wajah donghae yang tengah memeluknya.

"Molla, dia mengikuti kata-kataku terus, mengikutiku berjalan, mengikutiku berlari. Aaaah, jangan sampai dia datang kemari Eomma…" Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ckckckckc, dasar anak ikan. Kau tidak jadi kabur?" Kyuhyun ternyata sudah berada dibelakang Nyonya Lee.

"Ish! Siapa yang kabur?!" Donghae kembali mencak-mencak.

"Sudah, sudah." Ujar Nyonya Lee melerai Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang akan memulai perang saudara lagi.

"Tidak ada yang mengikutimu. Nanti kalau ada yang datang kesini biar eomma yang urus. Kau masuklah, cuci kaki dan tanganmu, ganti seragam sekolahmu, lalu makan siang." Lanjut Nyonya Lee meyakinkan Donghae.

"Makan siang hari ini sangat lezat, Donghae-ya. Ikan goreng buatan eomma jinjja daebakiya! Manhi mokgo, Donghae-ya" tawar Leeteuk seolah ikan goreng adalah makanan kesukaan Donghae. Donghae sendiri memucat.

"Andwe!" Donghae langsung berlari ke kamar memastikan anggota populasi akuariumnya tidak berkurang.

"1.. 2… 3…" Donghae menghitung tiap ekor ikan di akuarium mininya di kamar.

"Hufff…. Teuki hyung mengagetkan saja." Setelah memastikan ikannya baik-baik saja, donghae berbalik dan langsung terhenyak.

"Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?!" seru donghae sambil menunjuk yeoja pembeo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kamar Donghae itu.

"Kau bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini…"

"Ishh! Kau masih mengulangi kata-kataku?! Pergi kau! Pergi!" Donghae melemparkan semua barang yang bisa diraihnya. Namun saat semua benda itu hendak menyentuh badan si Yeoja, Yeoja itu menghilang, kemudian muncul lagi. Donghae semakin melotot ketakutan.

"Ishh kau masih mengulangi kata-kataku pergi kau…" yeoja itu bingung dengan kelakuan Donghae. Pandangannya mengikuti arah benda-benda itu terlempar, tanpa menghentikan kalimatnya. Kemudian ia menghilang tak muncul lagi begitu pintu kamar donghae terbuka.

"Donghae-ya? Wae geurae?" Leeteuk muncul di pintu kamar Donghae.

"Hyung?! Siapa yang memperbolehkan yeoja itu masuk?"

"Yeoja? Nugu?" Leeteuk mengerenyitkan kening.

"Yang barusan muncul disini! Dia tiba-tiba hilang saat hyung datang!" jelas Donghae sambil menunjuk tempat munculnya Yeoja tadi.

"Ah, imajinasimu berlebihan Hae. Kau disuruh eomma makan! Palli!" Leeteuk kembali menutup pintu kamar Donghae.

Blam!

"Hyung! Aku benar-benar melihatnya ada dikamarku sebelum kau datang!" Donghae mengejar Leeteuk sampai ke ruang makan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Nyonya lee ikut terheran-heran melihat donghae meyakinkan Leeteuk.

"Yeoja aneh itu, eomma. Tadi dia datang ke kamarku, dan kembali mengulangi semua kata-kataku!" Donghae ngotot.

"Hyung! Mungkin itu sadako model terbaru. Kau pasti main di sekitar sumur terlarang itu ya?" sahut kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

"Majyo! Dia pasti sejenis sadako! Gwishin-ya! Dia bisa menghilang!" Donghae menyetujui sahutan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Hyungnya tak habis pikir.

'Aku hanya bercanda hyung!' kata mata Kyuhyun.

"Jinjjaro, eomma!" sambung Donghae kemudian . Nyonya Lee memandang Donghae lama.

"Arrasseo, Tenang saja, kalau nanti ada yang datang kesini, akan Eomma usir dia!" ujar Nyonya Lee menenangkan Donghae. Donghae menatap Eommanya.

'Eomma tidak percaya padaku.' Batin Donghae.

'Hyung dan Kyu juga.' Lanjutnya sambil menatap hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Nah, kau makanlah dulu, eomma akan membereskan dapur." Ujar Nyonya Lee sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dimeja.

"Manhi mokgo~" Nyonya Lee mendorong bahu Donghae sampai ia terduduk di kursi.

'Baiklah. Nanti kalau dia datang lagi. Akan ku buktikan kalau aku sedang tidak berimajinasi!' batin Donghae mantap.

Nyam.

…

Nyonya Lee membereskan dapur sambil melamun.

'Donghae kambuh.'

Hffff… Nyonya Lee menghembuskan nafas panjang.

'Padahal semenjak masuk sekolah, Donghae tidak pernah cerita tentang makhluk-makhluk spiritual yang ditemuinya. Apa kegiatan Donghae masih kurang? Padahal latihan atletik dan dance saja sudah 5 hari seminggu. Kalau kegiatannya ditambah dia akan sangat kelelahan.'

Hfff… nafas panjang berhembus lagi.

'Apa aku harus mencarikan psikiater?'

"Eomma?" Leeteuk mengejutkan Nyonya Lee.

"N.. Ne?"

"Kenapa piring kotornya di simpan di kulkas?"

"Eh?"

 **Author POV end**

 **Donghae POV**

Sekarang tinggal aku di ruang makan. Kyunie sudah kembali ke kamarnya, kartun jeleknya sudah selesai. Teuki hyung membantu Eomma di dapur. Yeoja itu sepertinya hanya muncul ketika aku sendirian. Buktinya saat tadi Teuki hyung masuk ke kamarku, dia tiba-tiba hilang. Hm, baiklah, Kau gwishin! Muncullah!

Aku masih mengunyah. Masih menatap waspada. Aku tidak akan lengah!

"Donghae-ya!" Kapjagiya! Eomma!

"Waeyo Eomma?"

"Jangan suka melamun! Cepat habiskan makananmu." Eomma yang membereskan meja makan berlalu lalang disekitarku merapikan makanan dan peralatan makan.

"Ne." Kembali aku melahap nasiku sesendok penuh. Nyam!

….

"Donghae-ya!" Kenapa Eomma suka sekali mengagetkanku hari ini?

"Ne, Eomma?"

"Nah, kan! Kau melamun lagi!? Apa perlu eomma suapi?"

"Aniyo. Memangnya aku anak kecil. Lagipula eomma sedang bersih-bersih kan?"

"Eomma sudah selesai. Ayoo.. aaaa…" Eomma mengambil sesendok nasi.

Nyam. Aduuh, kalau eomma terus berada disini yeoja gwishin itu tidak akan muncul. Nyam.

"Eomma, aku bisa makan sendiri. Sudah, sudah." Aku merebut sendok dari tangan Eomma.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan melamun lagi, arasso!"

"Ne, ne. Acara favoritmu sudah mulai eomma. Sudah eomma menonton tv saja."

"Hm… keurae." Eomma meninggalkan meja makan. Sedangkan aku melanjutkan makan.

Ok, makananku sudah habis. Kemari kau yeoja gwishin. Aku siap menghadapimu!

Aku duduk dengan tegang. Mataku mengawasi setiap penjuru dapur, terkadang kepala juga kutolehkan hingga 180o untuk memastikan Sadako itu tidak ada di belakangku. Masih belum datang juga! Lebih baik ku cuci dulu piringku.

Zrassshhhh…. Cring. Piring bersentuhan dengan besi rak. Sekarang menaruh sendok. Trak. Sudah.

Aku berbalik setelah menyelesaikan urusanku.

'Hwoooh!'

Aku refleks melangkah mundur sampai menabrak meja dapur karena kemunculan yeoja itu lagi.

'Dasar gwishin! Selalu datang tiba-tiba!' batinku sambil mengelus dada.

"Aaah, kemari kau!" ujarku seraya menangkap tangannya.

Zrrrtttttt…. Zrrttttttt…. KESETRUM LAGIIIII!

Aku jatuh terduduk diatas keset.

"Aah, kemari kau…."dan makhluk aneh ini masih mengulangi kalimatku.

"Eomma!"

Ukh! Eomma dimana sih? anaknya disini sedang didatangi gwishin, bukannya cepat-cepat datang!

Aku bangkit dari posisiku di atas keset. Eh? Keset? Keset dari kain kan? Kain itu isolator kan? Muahahahaha!

GREB!

Yeoja itu menatap lengannya yang berrhasil ku tangkap dengan kain.

Ia kutarik menuju ruang tv. Akan ku perlihatkan pada Eomma, Teuki hyung, dan Kyuhyun kalau aku tidak bohong!

 **TBC**


	3. Kidnapped

**Elf**

" **Kidnapped"**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer :**

Ini hanya khayalan. Tokohnya pun khayalan, cuma namanya mirip sama memberdeul super junior, kkkk~ yah. Pokoknya itu lah. Sekian dan terima kasih. :D

 **Cast :**

Super junior members

OC

 **Rate : K sampe T**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Summary :**

Benar, 'kan? Masalah selalu minta perhatian. Kalau kau tidak mau memperhatikannya, ia akan menculikmu, dan memaksamu memperhatikannya. Ckckckck…

 **Author POV**

Nyonya Lee menutup telepon setelah berbincang panjang dengan sang suami tentang keadaan Donghae. Dari kamarnya yang cukup kedap suara, sepertinya jeritan Donghae tadi tidak terdengar.

"Donghae-ya?" Nyonya Lee berjalan ke dapur mencari putra keduanya yang kembali bermasalah itu.

"Kemana dia?" Namun Nyonya Lee tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Piring makan Donghae pun sudah tidak ada di meja.

"Donghae-ya? Odiga?" Nyonya Lee masih mencari Donghae di seluruh penjuru dapur.

"Wae geurae eomma?" Tanya Leeteuk yang ternyata baru masuk ke dapur juga.

"Dimana dongsaengmu?"

"Mungkin di kamarnya."

"Aniya. Tadi dia masih makan disini."

Cklek.

Pintu dapur terbuka.

Leeteuk dan Nyonya Lee yang masih kebingungan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Eomma? Hyung? Sedang apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Donghae-ya, kau dari mana?" Koor leeteuk dan nyonya Lee.

"Aku…. Hmmm… Aku dari main sebentar. Hehehe… aku lelah, aku mau tidur dulu." Ujar donghae sambil berlalu. Leeteuk hanya mengendikkan bahu saat menerima pandangan heran eommanya.

 **Author POV end**

 **Donghae POV**

Begitu sampai di kamar aku langsung melihat bayanganku di dalam cermin. Memastikan aku benar-benar sudah di rumah, serta mengecek kalau-kalau ada anggota tubuhku yang cacat atau terluka karena semua yang baru saja kualami.

 **Flash back on**

 _Ziiiinggggg…_

 _Telingaku berdenging. Genggamanku pada lengan yeoja itu ku lepaskan untuk menutup telinga. Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Brukk… Aku terjengkang di tanah._

 _Omo! Dimana ini? Dan bagaimana bisa aku sampai disini? Bukankah tadi aku sedang menarik yeoja itu ke ruang tv? Oh iya, dimana dia?_

" _Ya! Cepat kesini!" bisikan keras itu berasal dari balik batang pohon raksasa di sebelah sana. Aku menoleh dan menajamkan penglihatan untuk memastikan ada seseorang disana._

 _Kepalanya muncul, menampakkan sepasang mata. Tangannya melambai mengisyaratkan padaku untuk mendekat. Meski curiga, aku tetap melangkah mendekat. Tangan itu menarik tanganku. Menghempaskan tubuhku ke balik pohon._

" _Hanya disini tempat teraman." Ujarnya. Aku membulatkan mata begitu menyadari makhluk yang menarikku tadi. Geu yeoja!_

" _Neo!"_

" _Neo. Ssssssttt! Pelankan suaramu! Bisa-bisa aku ketahuan oleh peri-peri itu!" bisiknya sambil memasang telunjuk di bibirnya._

" _Apa? Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini? Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku tak sabar._

" _Ku bilang pelankan suaramu!" ucapnya sambil merapatkan rahang._

 _Sssssskkkk…. Skkkk…. Sssskkkk…_

' _Suara apa itu?'_

" _Nah, Dangar? Kau mengusik mereka!" ucapnya kesal._

' _Aigooo… Suara apa itu? apa aku sudah membangunkan peri-peri itu? …. EH? Peri-peri? Apa maksudnya?'_

 _Aku menoleh menatap si Yeoja aneh itu horror. Jadi dia benar-benar gwishin? Apa ini dunia para gwishin dan peri?_

" _Kau.." belum selesai kalimatku, ia sudah membekap mulutku. Tiba-tiba sebuah selaput transparan melingkupi kami berdua. Mataku sukses membulat. Seekor ular besar menggeliat melintasi kami. Ada yang aneh dengan ular itu. Ia tidak punya sisik, tubuhnya justru bercincin-cincin._

 _Bercincin?_

 _Berarti Cacing, dong. Cacing? Cacing raksasa?_

 _Mataku semakin lebar, tubuhku menegang. Sebenarnya dimana aku berada? Tempat macam apa ini?_

 _Zrrrbbb.. Selaput transparan yang melingkupi kami menyusut dan masuk ke telapak tangan yeoja ini. Astaga! Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?_

" _Dengar. Aku harus mengatakannya dengan singkat, dan aku tidak…" Yeoja itu mulai bicara lagi._

" _Aaah, molla! Molla! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau katakan! Cepat pulangkan aku ke rumah!" Bentakku._

" _Aku akan segera memulangkanmu. Jadi dengarkan aku dulu." Ucapnya tegas._

 _Ah, tidak ada yang lebih penting untukku selain pulang ke rumah._

" _Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang!" bentakku lagi._

" _Jebaaaaal~" tiba-tiba suaranya yang tadi tegas berubah merengek-rengek._

" _Tidak."_

" _Yasudah, pulanglah." Ujarnya sembari mundur dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya._

 _Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Ukh! Aku tidak kenal tempat ini sama sekali._

" _Tempat apa ini?" Dia mengendikkan bahu._

" _Kau harus menjawabnya! Bukankan kau yang membawaku kesini."_

" _Tidak mau!"_

" _Jawab!" bentakku._

" _Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya. Tapi, kau harus mendengarkanku dulu." Ujarnya._

 _Huh! Kenapa aku harus mendengarkannya sih? Memangnya dia mau bilang apa?_

" _Ya sudah. Cepat mau bilang apa?"_

" _Hhh… baiklah. Begini. Pertama kuucapkan selamat datang. Kedua…."_

" _Selamat datang dimana?" potongku._

" _Di duniaku."_

" _Dunia apa ini?"_

" _Yah, sebenarnya ini duniamu juga, hanya saja, kau sekarang sudah kuubah menjadi kecil, jadi kau sekarang ada di duniaku." Jelasnya._

" _Mwo? Aku jadi kecil? Yak! Apa kau tidak tahu, bagaimana usahaku untuk meninggikan badan! Seenaknya saja mengubahku jadi kecil!" Benar-benar membuat emosi!_

" _Ini hanya sementara, sebentar lagi juga kau akan ku kembalikan, tapi kau harus membantuku!"_

" _Oooh, jadi kau menjadikan aku sandera, begitu? Kau membuatku jadi kecil, lalu memaksaku membantumu, dan kalau aku menolak, kau juga menolak untuk mengembalikan aku ke ukuran semula?"_

" _Aaah, ide yang bagus." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Apa-apaan dia? Memangnya siapa yang memberinya ide! Aissh, ini tidak nyata Donghae-ya. Kau pasti bermimpi! Bangunlaaaah!_

 _Aku menampar kedua pipiku. Aku harus cepat bangun. Mimpi ini benar-benar buruk!_

" _Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yeoja itu menarik tanganku._

" _Jangan menyentuhku!" Aku menarik paksa tanganku. Bisa-bisa aku kesetrum lagi._

" _Aku tidak akan menyetrummu lagi." He? Bagaimana dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan?_

" _Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas." Jawabnya._

" _Yak! Jangan sembarangan mendengarkan pikiran orang!"_

" _Sudahlah, berada disini tidak aman. Kita tidak seharusnya berlama-lama disini. Aku membawamu kesini untuk mengatakan permohonanku padamu." Ia melancarkan puppy eyesnya. Siiiiiingggg…_

 _Aku melipat tangan._

" _Jebalyo," sekarang telapak tangannya bersatu didepan hidungnya._

" _Arrasseo, waktumu 10 detik. Hana!" ucapku jutek._

" _Bantu aku menumbuhkan sayap." Ucapnya cepat._

" _Se... Mwo?"_

" _Aku ingin menjadi peri bersayap." Ia menunduk._

" _Peri bersayap?"_

" _Iya, soalnya aku selalu dianggap nakal karena aku bangsa elf. Padahal aku selalu melakukan kebaikan, meski ujung-ujungnya selalu terjadi bencana."_

 _Bangsa elf?_

 _Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya. Tubuhku kaku dengan mata yang menatap lurus yeoja itu. Dia ini sedang mengigau ya? Bangsa peri, elf dan semacamnya itu tidak nyata, cuma dongeng._

" _Tapi aku benar-benar elf. Aku ini nyata." Tegasnya. Aisssh, dia membaca pikiranku lagi._

 _Terserah hantu jenis apa dia, yang jelas dia pasti sudah gila._

" _Lalu bagaimana mungkin aku yang gila ini bisa membaca pikiranmu?" tantangnya._

' _Benar juga. Dia tidak mungkin asal tebak kan?' ujarku dalam hati._

" _Tentu saja tidak!" Ia menghentakkan kaki, seakan tindakannya ini bisa meyakinkanku. Meh!_

 _Dia pun mulai bercerita._

" _Sudahlah, langsung saja. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari bangsa yang jahat. Yaah, elf bukan bangsa yang jahat sih, tapi bangsa yang jahil. Aku terlahir sebagai elf, itu takdir. Mana mungkin aku mengubahnya. Yang bisa kuubah sekarang adalah masa depanku. Apakah aku akan terus menjadi makhluk jahil, atau makhluk baik-baik. Suatu ketika, aku membaca sebuah buku. Disana tertulis bahwa Peri dengan sayap yang lebar, menandakan banyaknya kebaikan yang telah dilakukannya. Bangsa elf juga peri, tapi bangsa elf tidak punya sayap, kenapa? Karena bangsa elf tidak pernah melakukan kebaikan._

" _Sekali waktu aku pernah melihat sebuah kepompong yang bergerak-gerak. Aku tahu bahwa saat itu akan segera keluar kupu-kupu yang indah. Ujung kepompong itu mulai sobek, lalu muncullah kepala kupu-kupu itu. Aku melihatnya kesusahan membebaskan diri dari belitan kepompongnya, jadi aku membantunya dengan menyobek kepompong itu. Tapi sayangnya kupu-kupu itu malah meluncur mulus ke tanah, sayapnya tidak pernah terkembang. Ia berusaha berdiri dan berjalan, namun kakinya juga tidak kuat. Sementara aku hanya bisa menatap heran apa yang terjadi dengan kupu-kupu itu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang peri yang datang menyergapku, dan kemudian aku dibawa ke pengadilan." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan aku masih mendengarkannya._

 _Aku pasti sudah gila karena masih menyimaknya._

"… _tentu saja aku membela diriku" ia masih melanjutkan." Aku katakan, bahwa aku hanya ingin menolong kupu-kupu itu. Peri-peri itu malah semakin memojokkanku. Image elf benar-benar buruk di mata peri-peri bersayap seperti mereka. Tapi bagaimana mungkin peri-peri bersayap itu berprasangka buruk padaku. Huh pantas saja sayap mereka tetap kecil. Tiba-tiba peri hakim mendekatiku. Aku gemetaran. Aku pikir aku akan dieksekusi mati saat itu juga. Tapi ternyata peri hakim mengumumkan pada kaumnya bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Oh, aku sangat bahagia. Hari itu juga aku dibebaskan. Saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang, Peri hakim mencegatku dijalan. Kau tau apa yang ia lakukan? Ia memberiku hadiah! Kau tau apa hadiahnya?" Yeoja itu menoleh padaku dengan mata berbinar._

"… _."aku hanya memasang tampang datar._

" _Kau penasaran kan?" lanjutnya._

" _Malhae bwa! Apa susahnya sih!" ujarku._

" _Bi… bit… sa… yap! BIBIT SAYAP!" serunya, seolah itu adalah hadiah paling keren se dunia._

" _Itu mungkin bukan hadiah paling keren se dunia, tapi itu adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar dua kali lebih terang (?)._

" _Keu… rae… seo?" tanyaku, masih dengan tampang datar._

" _Aku harus melakukan banyak kebaikan agar sayapku tumbuh dan bertambah besar! Karena di dunia peri tidak ada yang mempercayai elf seperti ku, maka aku akan membantu manusia."_

 _Kedip._

" _Kau mau membantuku kan?" puppy eyesnya muncul lagi._

" _Dengar! Kau ingin membantu manusia, bukan?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk._

" _Tapi mengapa yang kau lakukan justru meminta bantuanku? Kan aku manusianya."_

" _Iya, maksudku… Kau bisa mengantarkanku kepada manusia-manusia yang butuh pertolongan, kan?"_

"… _." Aku menatap datar. Puppy eyesnya masih diarahkan padaku._

" _Kau tau?" ujarku._

" _Apa?"_

" _Ada seorang manusia yang saaaangat membutuhkan bantuan."_

" _Ohiya? Siapa?" tanyanya antusias._

" _NAEGA!" ucapku tegas._

" _Kau? Kau butuh pertolongan apa?"_

" _Aku butuh kau untuk mengembalikan aku ke ukuranku semula." Ujarku menunjuk wajahnya, kemudian wajahku._

" _Aaah, ternyata Donghae sanderaku, mulai bernegosiasi~" puppy eyes nya hilang, berganti seringai menyebalkan. Ngomong-ngomong soal seringai, aku jadi ingat kyuhyun. Aaah, di tempat asing begini, keluarga adalah orang-orang pertama yang akan kau rindukan._

" _Kau bilang mau membantu manusia." Kini giliranmu menerima pancaran puppy eyes Lee Donghae yang mempesona._

" _Asal kau mau berjanji membantuku." Sial. Dia tidak luluh._

' _Hm, saat aku kembali jadi manusia, berarti yeoja ini akan terus mengikutiku? Tak terbayangkan hari-hariku akan terus dibayangi dengan seseorang yang terus mengikuti kata-kataku, mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Ewh!'_

" _Baiklah." Hm, bohong sedikit tidak apa-apa._

" _Ehheeeiii… aku tau kau berbohong donghae-ya!" Aish , aku lupa kalau dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Owh! Kapan aku akan terbiasa dengan semua ini?!_

" _Membantu itu tidak boleh pamrih! Kalau kau pamrih, kebaikan yang kau lakukan akan hangus!" ujarku._

" _Aku tidak pamrih, aku sedang menawarkan kesepakatan…"_

" _Kesepakatan apanya?! Kalau kau tidak membuatku mengecil begini, kesepakatan ini tidak akan pernah ada!"_

" _Tapi hanya Donghae yang bisa kuandalkan." Rajuknya._

" _Kenapa hanya aku?"_

" _Karena kau yang pertama kali melihatku."_

" _Memangnya kau pikir aku sengaja jadi orang pertama yang melihatmu? Sudahlah, cari orang lain yang bisa kau mintai bantuan."_

" _Tidak bisa, peri hakim bilang, hanya orang yang pertama melihatku yang bisa membantuku. Itu berarti Donghae."_

" _Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku heran_

" _Entahlah, mungkin kalau aku minta tolong pada orang kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya, maka akan banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaanku."_

" _Kau kan ingin membantu banyak manusia, tentu saja akan banyak manusia yang akan mengetahui keberadaanmu." Bagaimana sih, yeoja satu ini!_

" _Aku ingin manusia-manusia yang kubantu mengetahuiku sebagai manusia yang membantu sesamanya, bukan peri yang membantu manusia."_

 _Peri? Elf kaleee._

" _Iya, iya. ELF! Elf juga kan peri." Ia langsung cemberut._

 _Aku nyengir._

" _Tapi kenapa tadi kau mengulangi semua kata-kataku? Kalau kau menirukan apa yang manusia katakan, Kau justru malah akan merepotkan, bukannya menolong."_

" _Aku menirukan ucapan seseorang, hanya ketika aku kelelahan atau sakit untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. Saat aku sehat tidak kok…."_

" _Oh, jadi tadi itu kau benar sakit?"_

" _Tadi itu… aku sedang berusaha keluar dari duniaku menuju dunia manusia. Gerbang dunia manusia dan dunia peri ada di daerah peri bersayap. Aku menyusup kesana, tapi ketahuan, aku dikejar-kejar karena peri-peri itu mengira aku akan berbuat onar. Aku jatuh berguling berkali-kali. Saat mendekati gerbang, untung saja aku tersandung, jadi aku bisa lebih cepat sampai di dunia manusia." Jelasnya panjang lebar._

' _Oh, itu sebabnya dia sampai didunia manusia dengan jatuh dari pohon begitu. Ahahahaha.'_

" _Iya, konyol sekali ya? Hehehehe" jawabnya._

 _Ooooh, yang benar saja! Sekarang aku tidak bisa bebas dengan pikiranku sendiri._

" _Kalau Donghae mau membantuku, kau tinggal bilang kapan kau tak ingin aku membaca pikiranmu. Aku akan membebaskanmu di jam-jam tertentu." Ujarnya._

" _Aku ingin privasiku 24 jam!" jawabku tegas._

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa terus menutup pendengaranku selama 24 jam."_

" _Kalau begitu jangan mengikutiku!"_

" _Kalau aku tidak mengikutimu, bagaimana cara Donghae membantuku?"_

" _Siapa yang mau membantumu!" bentakku. Ia terdiam._

" _Kalau begitu, selamat datang di dunia peri! Jal sara!" Ujarnya dengan senyum menyebalkan._

" _Aish, baiklah! Aku akan membantumu!" Mau bagaimana lagi~_

" _Ehehehe.. Meski donghae melakukannya dengan terpaksa, aku sangat senang!" ia melonjak._

" _Kau… tau dari mana namaku?"_

" _Tentu saja aku tahu. Semua orang di rumahmu memanggilmu begitu, kecuali Kyuhyun. Dia memanggilmu Anak Ikan. Namamu Donghae atau Anak Ikan?" Ujarnya sambil berkedip-kedip._

" _Tentu saja Donghae. Lee Donghae!" ia Mengangguk._

" _Lalu, bagaimana aku memanggilmu?" tanyaku._

" _Bagaimana kalau…. cheonsa?" jawabnya, matanya kembali berbinar-binar._

" _Cheonsa? hahahahahaha…"_

" _Jangan tertawa. Bukankah itu nama yang bagus! Artinya malaikat kan?"_

" _Tapi kau bukan malaikat!"_

" _Yasudah, jadi kau mau memanggilku apa?" ia kembali cemberut._

" _Elf saja! Itu memang kau, 'kan?"_

" _Aku ingin berhenti jadi elf!" tegasnya._

" _Dengar ya! Meskipun nanti kau akan punya sayap, kau itu tetap elf. Dengan menjadi elf yang baik, peri-peri yang lain juga akan mengubah pandangannya tentang elf, bahwa tidak selamanya elf itu jahil. Orang tidak boleh melupakan asalnya!" Teuki hyung, maaf ya, aku mencuri kata-katamu._

" _Waaah, hyung mu bijak juga ya.." ia tersenyum. Aaaah, seharusnya aku tidak membocorkan rahasia sendiri. Baiklah, today lesson. Jika kau mempunyai rahasia, jangan katakan rahasia itu kepada siapapun, termasuk pada dirimu sendiri meski didalam hati!_

" _Setuju!" ia nyengir. Khhhh…_

"… _.." aku diam._

"… _." Ia juga ikut diam._

" _Tidakkah kau mau mengantarku pulang?" tanyaku._

" _Pulang? Aah, benar! Kajja." Ia memegang tanganku. Tiba-tiba beberapa butir bubuk keemasan jatuh diatas tangan kami._

" _Peri bersayap…" bisiknya._

" _Yeogiseo?" tanyaku gusar. Ia mengangguk._

" _Kita harus cepat!" ia menarikku. Whussshhh.. Cepat sekali ia menembus tanaman-tanaman ini._

 _Kami terus berlari. Ah tidak. Ia yang berlari. Aku hanya terseret-seret._

" _Itu gerbangnya!" seru Elf._

" _Itu gerbangnya?" seruku tak percaya. Gerbang itu seperti pusaran cahaya._

" _Benar. Kita tidak bisa lewat gerbang utama. Para peri bersayap itu pasti sudah meblokadenya. Kita akan melewati gerbang dengan distorsi waktu itu."_

" _Di… distorsi waktu? Kau akan memulangkanku ke tahun berapa?" pekikku panik._

" _Tenang distorsi waktu dunia peri tidak bisa pergi jauh ke masa lalu seperti manusia. Hanya beberapa jam saja. Bersiaplah!" seru Elf._

" _Whuaaaaaaaaa!"_

 **Flash back off**

Sepertinya semua baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terlempar mundur satu jam yang lalu. Daebak! Berarti hanya beberapa menit setelah aku berusaha menyeretnya ke ruang tv tadi. Tapi kenapa aku muncul diluar? Aisss… tidak penting, yang penting aku sudah kembali ke rumah.

 **Donghae POV end**

Donghae menarik selimutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sudah terdengar dengkur halus yang menandakan Donghae sudah terlelap. Hari yang panjang memang. Mari kita arahkan pandangan kita keluar jendela kamar Donghae. Seorang yeoja, atau mulai saat ini kita sebut dia elf, sedang berdiri memandangi Donghae yang sedang tidur. Oh, lihat! Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Apa katanya?

"Jal butakdeurimnida."

Ok, elf, semoga beruntung. Donghae-ya! Hwaiting!

 **TBC**

Gamsahamnida reviewers~

Kemaren tu pas post chapter 1 ada kesalahan, tapi aku biarin aja, karena sudah lelah, (belajar posting di melelahkan ternyata) hehe. Eh, ternyata udah ada yang baca, terharu jadinya~ Ini aq update chapter 2 dan 3. Takut kalo baca yang ke 2 aja jadi garing.

Gimana chapter 3 ku ini? Garing juga kah? Review juseyo~ :D


	4. Gomin Gomin Hajima, Kyu!

**Elf**

" **Gomin Gomin Hajima, Kyu!"**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer :**

Ini hanya khayalan. Tokohnya pun khayalan, cuma namanya mirip sama memberdeul super junior, kkkk~ Yah, pokoknya itu lah.

 **Cast :**

Super junior members

OC

 **Rate : K sampe T**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Summary :**

Kyuhyun Galau.

 **Author POV**

Kyuhyun gusar. Sudah berkali-kali ia bolak-balik di dekat jendela kamarnya. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Dari ruang tv, suara tawa khas Leeteuk yang sedang menonton acara komedi terdengar sangat berisik.

"Aish, shikkeuro!" gumamnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena satu hal. Ditambah lagi dengan gangguan dari Donghae yang membuat mouse nya mati suri. Ternyata USB nya agak kendor karena Donghae melemparnya. Untuk menghilangkan penat, ia menonton kartun, tapi Donghae kembali mengusik ketentramannya. Lalu eomma yang membatalkan acara makan es krim. Lengkap sudah bumbu Bad Day untuk Magnae Kyuhyun.

Kembali ia pusatkan perhatiannya pada ponsel yang terletak dimeja. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda ponsel itu akan berdering.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk… jemari kyuhyun lincah menari diatas layar ponselnya. Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukannya? Game?

Ternyata bukan, yeorobun. Kyuhyun sedang mengetik sms.

' **Wookie! Kau sungguh marah padaku ya? Kau sampai tidak masuk sekolah karena tidak mau bertemu denganku? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Aku minta maaf, jadi aktifkan ponselmu, dan jawab panggilanku. Atau setidaknya balas pesanku!'**

Pip.

Sent.

"Aisssh!" Kyuhyun kembali menggaruk kepala hingga rambut ikalnya semakin berantakan. Kemudian ia membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur.

 **Flash back on**

 _Park Seonsaengnim, koordinator pelatih olimpiade sains, memasuki ruang kelas 7-1. Kelas 7-1 sedang ramai karena siswa-siswi bergerombol keluar menuju ruang loker untuk mengganti pakaian olahraga. Melihat kedatangan Park Seonsaengnim, mereka langsung kembali ke dalam kelas dan duduk rapi di kursi masing-masing._

" _Selamat siang, anak-anak. Seonsaengnim mewakili klub bimbingan olimpiade. Kepada siswa-siswi kelas 7 yang tertarik untuk mengikuti olimpiade sains, sekolah akan memberikan pelatihan intensif. Bagi siswa siswi yang berminat, silakan mendaftar di ruang klub ilmiah saat istirahat nanti. Keurom, kami menantikan kalian semua." Park Seonsaengnim menempelkan brosur_ _ **open recruitment**_ _klub ilmiah di mading kelas._

 _Beberapa siswa membatalkan niatnya menuju ruang ganti saking tertariknya dengan pengumuman tersebut. Termasuk diantaranya Kim Ryeowook._

' _Kalau tidak salah, dulu hyung ikut olimpiade matematika, ya. Hm, baiklah, aku juga akan ikut olimpiade matematika.' Batinnya. Ryeowook berlari menyusul dua temannya yang sudah keluar dari kelas._

" _Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanyanya menerobos ke tengah dua siswa yang sedang berjalan bersama itu._

" _Keuresse… Neo neun?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya._

" _Ne, aku ingin ikut olimpiade matematika. Kau juga ya, Kyu. Nanti kita bisa belajar bersama." Jawab Ryeowook._

" _Hm, baiklah. Kurasa tidak masalah." Balas Kyuhyun._

" _Eeey, tentu saja tidak masalah." Ujar Ryeowook. Kemudian berpaling ke seseorang yang berjalan di sisi kirinya._

" _Kibummie do… ikut kan?"_

" _Aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Kibum acuh._

" _Eeeeh? Ayolaaah, ikut matematika juga seperti aku dan kyuhyun. Pasti menyenangkan belajar bersama siswa-siswa cerdas seperti kalian." Bujuk Ryeowook._

"… _." Masih belum ada tanggapan dari Kibum._

" _Nee…." Ryeowook memasang puppy eyesnya. Sebenarnya Kibum bukan orang yang takluk dengan jurus seperti itu, namun jika ia tak segera mengiyakan permintaan Ryeowook, Ryeowook tidak akan berhenti._

" _Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Kibum sambil menyingkirkan wajah Ryeowook yang berjalan mundur di depannya._

" _Kibum memang yang terbaik!" seru Ryeowook. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya melempar pandang tak habis pikir. Duo pintar itu bingung juga kenapa bisa dekat dengan si cempreng Ryeowook._

 _Saat istirahat Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun dan menyeret Kibum ke ruang klub ilmiah untuk mendaftarkan diri di kelompok matematika. Mereka mendapatkan nomor tes untuk ujian seleksi yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi._

 _Sejak hari itu, Ryeowook sangat giat belajar, bahkan tak jarang ia merusak kencan romantis Kyuhyun dengan PSP. Kibum pun tak luput dari gangguan Ryeowook. Kibum yang tak banyak bicara dibuat selalu mengoceh oleh Ryeowook yang memintanya mengajari sampai benar-benar paham. Kyuhyun yang jarang menyentuh buku saat di kelas pun jadi rajin membolak-balik halaman demi menunjukkan materi yang harus Ryeowook pahami untuk menyelesaikan suatu soal. Lihat PSP hitam itu. Mengkerut kurang perhatian. Ckckckckckc… poor you, PSP~_

 _Kyuhyun baru saja akan memulai level baru ketika Ryeowook datang dengan puppy eyesnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan Ryeowook sekarang._

" _Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Kau tidak perlu berusaha sekeras ini. Ujian klub matematika itu bukan untuk menentukan kau boleh masuk klub atau tidak. Ini hanya untuk menguji sejauh mana pengetahuan matematika kita. Jadi tenang saja. Lagi pula setelah masuk klub nanti, kau tidak akan diberangkatkan untuk olimpiade, yang akan diutus pasti siswa kelas 8." Ketus Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang mendengarkan omelan Kyuhyun menciut sudah._

 _Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia kembali duduk di kursinya sambil menunduk lesu._

' _Apa salahnya kalau aku belajar keras dari sekarang. Meskipun aku belum bisa maju olimpiade karena masih kelas 7, kan aku bisa mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang agar aku bisa maju olimpiade saat kelas 8 nanti.' Batin Ryeowook._

' _Kibum dan Kyuhyun sih enak. Mereka sudah pintar. Tidak belajar pun mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal sulit itu.' Batin Ryeowook masih terus menggerutu._

' _Kyuhyun pelit!'_

" _Tenang saja. Kau tetap boleh belajar. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Pelan-pelan saja." Ujar Kibum sambil merangkul Ryeowook. Seketika wajah Ryeowook kembali cerah._

" _Ne, Kibum-ah. Gomawo." Ryeowook balik merangkul Kibum. Kibum memang orang yang agak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Tapi untuk situasi tertentu, hanya dengan mengandalkan senyumnya yang menawan, ia bisa menenangkan siapapun._

 _Esoknya tes dilaksanakan sepulang sekolah. Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakang Kibum dan Ryeowook menuju ruang tes. Ia memasukkan PSP nya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan cepat, merangkul dua sahabatnya. Kibum tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan dua sahabat ajaibnya yang selalu bertingkah suka-suka. Tetapi Ryeowook berbeda. Biasanya, ketika dirangkul, Ryeowook akan langsung balas merangkul. Tapi kali ini, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis .Mungkin karena dia terlalu gugup untuk tes hari ini._

 _Tes dimulai. Sekitar 17 peserta yang terdiri atas siswa kelas 7 dan kelas 8, duduk di bangku masing-masing, berkutat dengan soal yang harus mereka selesaikan. Begitu juga Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan soal yang sudah pernah dicobanya saat latihan. Namun kemudian wajahnya menjadi murung, ketika menemukan soal yang belum sempat dibahasnya bersama Kyuhyun ataupun Kibum._

' _Kyuhyun? Kibum? Mereka pasti lancar sekali mengerjakannya." batin Ryeowook sambil melihat dua rekannya dibangku samping._

 _Pukul 17.00 ujian selesai. Semua siswa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kyuhyun biasanya menunggu bus di halte bersama Ryeowook. Tapi kali ini ia menunggu di halte sendirian. Ia tak menemukan Ryeowook setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Kibum juga sudah dijemput supirnya._

 _Keesokan harinya, anggota kelompok matematika, baik dari kelas 7, 8, dan 9 dikumpulkan di ruang klub. Park Seonsaengnim yang kebetulan guru matematika akan mengumumkan hasil tes._

" _Kami sudah mendapatkan hasil tes kemarin. Cukup mengejutkan. Semengejutkan kabar yang baru saja datang. Bahwa olimpiade akan dilaksanakan dua bulan dari sekarang. Chuka hae~. Kalian akan belajar keras" Park Seonsaengnim menjeda pidatonya._

 _Beberapa siswa tampak terkejut, ada pula yang bersemangat. Ryeowook hanya menanggapi kabar itu dengan wajah datar._

' _Toh, yang akan belajar keras adalah sunbaenim-deul kelas 8. Kenapa Park Seonsaengnim bilang begitu.' Batin Ryeowook. Ia melirik Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang berderet di sebelah kanannya. Mereka juga sama datarnya. Bahkan Kibum tampak tidak tertarik._

" _Baiklah, ini daftar rengking hasil tes kemarin."_

 _Park Seonsaengnim menampilkan dokumen pengumuman itu lewat layar proyektor. Dimulai dari peringkat 17. Kebanyakan penghuni peringkat bawah adalah siswa kelas 7. Ryeowook berdebar-debar, karena tidak menemukan namanya dari urutan 17 sampai 10._

 _Dug.. dug.. dug.._

 _9… bukan namanya,_

 _7… bukan namanya,_

 _5\. KIM RYEOWOOK._

 _Ryeowook hampir saja berteriak girang. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah berdiri, siap melompat. Tapi ia langsung duduk, saat menyadari semua orang melempar pandangan heran padanya. Akhirnya yang dapat Ryeowook lakukan adalah menyikut lengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya._

" _Ck!" Kyuhyun yang sedang diam-diam main game terganggu dengan sikutan Ryeowook._

" _Kyuhyun-ssi." Panggil Park Seonsaengnim. Kyuhyun pun langsung mematikan PSP nya. Ia langsung duduk tegap._

" _Chukahanda." Lanjut Park Seonsaengnim._

 _Kyuhyun menatap bingung. Kemudian ia menangkap deretan huruf yang mirip namanya di layar proyektor._

 _1\. LEE KYUHYUN_ (A/N : OK, yang ini ngaco banget~ kkkk)

 _Kyuhyun membisu saat semua orang memberinya tepuk tangan. Ryeowook menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, memberinya selamat. Tidak lupa Ryeowook juga menepuk lengan Kibum._

" _Sangat mengejutkan, bukan? Dua peringkat teratas dihuni oleh siswa kelas 7. Kepada 4 besar, Lee Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Cho Youngjae, dan Park Jihye, persiapkan diri kalian untuk pelatihan intensif peserta olimpiade. Mulai besok kita belajar di Perpustakaan. Untuk yang lainnya, kita akan memulai kegiatan klub minggu depan." Ujar Park Seonsaengnim._

 _Seluruh siswa di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan begitu pidato Park Seonsaengnim selesai. Kecuali namja kecil yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak di tempat duduknya. Ia masih menunduk diam._

 _Kyuhyun sungguh tak enak hati dengan Ryeowook, mengingat apa yang ia ucapkan pada Ryeowook tempo hari bahwa siswa kelas 7 tidak akan diikutkan olimpiade. Tapi sekarang, justru ia yang akan ikut olimpiade._

" _Ryeowook-ah…" panggil Kyuhyun._

"… _." Ryeowook masih menunduk._

" _Aku…." Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Ryeowook berdiri._

" _Chuka hae~" Ryeowook kemudian berjalan cepat keluar ruangan._

 **Flash back off**

Nyonya Lee yang hendak membangunkan magnae adeul nya, menemukan Kyuhyun masih tidur telungkup sambil memegangi ponsel.

"Kyuhyunnie~ ireona. Cepat kau mandi. Sebentar lagi appa pulang." Bisik Nyonya Lee.

Mendengar Appa nya pulang, Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Jinjja eomma? Appa pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Eum." Nyonya Lee mengangguk.

"Ne, aku mandi sekarang."

Sepertinya cepat sekali magnae kecil kita melupakan masalahnya~

…

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya. Di depan pintu ia langsung di dorong minggir oleh Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru masuk kamar mandi.

"Apa dia kebelet?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Cklek. Pintu di kunci.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Pekik Donghae saat mendapati seorang Yeoja di kamarnya.

"aaaaaaargh." Yeoja itu mengikuti pekikan Donghae.

Donghae masih menatap horror, bagaimana cara Yeoja itu masuk kamarnya.

"Ya! Kau lupa?! Aku Elf!" ujar Yeoja yang ternyata elf itu dengan kesal. Donghae masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sempat keluar berhamburan saat ia berteriak tadi.

'Ah, jadi tadi itu bukan mimpi, ya.' Batin Donghae.

"Tentu saja bukan." Jawab Elf.

"Donghae-ya! Gwenchana? Wae geuraeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk dan Nyonya Lee sambil menggedor pintu kamar Donghae bersamaan. Donghae panik. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada Leeteuk dan Eomma nya jika mereka mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seorang Yeoja berada dikamarnya. Sementar Elf hanya menatap heran melihat ekspresi panik Donghae.

"Gwen… gwenchanayo…. Hyung, Eomma." Seru Donghae.

"Jangan suka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas!" seru Leeteuk.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Suara Nyonya Lee terdengar khawatir.

"Ne, eomma." Jawab Donghae.

"Hm…, k..keurae." Ujar Nyonya Lee. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah menjauh.

'Huffff….' Donghae bisa menghela nafas lega sekarang.

"Kenapa kau masuk kesini?" Bisik Donghae, tapi terasa jelas kemarahannya.

"Aku memang berada disini dari tadi!" Elf juga ikut berbisik.

"Aku tidak melihatmu saat bangun tidur tadi."

"Tadi kau dibangunkan oleh eomma. Aku akan menghilang ketika ada seseorang yang tidak ku izinkan melihatku." Jawab Elf.

"Aaaah! Pergilah, aku harus berpakaian. Aku tak mungkin melepas handukku jika kau masih disini." Usir Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan melihatmu. Memangnya kau pikir aku ingin melihatmu? Kalau aku keluar aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Bagaimana jika aku diculik peri bersayap saat aku keluar nanti."

"Aisssh! Merepotkan saja! Kalau begitu aku pindah ke kamar Leeteuk hyung saja." Ujar Donghae mengambil pakaiannya dari lemari dan langsung keluar kamar.

Kepala Elf condong kearah Donghae pergi. Ia masih tetap berada di kamar Donghae.

….

Leeteuk masuk ke kamar setelah selesai membantu eomma nya menyiapkan makanan.

"Donghae?" Leeteuk heran mendapati Donghae di kamarnya.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku hanya meminjam kamar mu sebentar. Aku tidak menumpahkan Cheese ball lagi kok." Ujar Donghae.

"Eiii… aku tidak marah soal itu lagi kok. Tapi tumben kau berpakaian disini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja…"

"Appa!" teriakan si Magnae Kyuhyun memutus ucapan Leeteuk. Donghae dan Leeteuk segera menghambur ke ruang tamu menyambut Abeoji mereka yang sudah pulang.

Tuan Lee sudah sebulan ini bekerja di luar negeri. Ia mendapat promosi untuk bekerja disana untuk beberapa bulan. Tapi keluarga tidak mungkin di bawa pindah kesana. Jadi Tuan Lee harus bolak-balik setiap weekend untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga.

Malam itu keluarga Lee menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkrama di ruang tengah hingga larut malam. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan? Mari kita lihat.

Apa itu rumput laut? Ya sepertinya itu rumput laut. Apa yang Kyuhyun, seorang anti-sayur, lakukan dengan rumput laut itu? Aaah! Dia akan menggulung kimbab.

Hey, Kyu, apa yang menyebabkanmu melakukan hal yang tak mungkin seperti itu?

"Eomma curang! Cheating! Cheating!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menghamparkan nasi

"Aniya, Kyuhyunnie. Appa sangat mencintai Eomma, makanya eomma diberi bantuan sedikit lebih banyak dari kalian." Nyonya Lee mendebat Kyuhyun dengan mata tak teralihkan dari monitor Komputer. Tuan Lee yang duduk di sebelahnya mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi sang istri.

"Appa! Kyuhyun masih di bawah umur!" Seru Leeteuk menarik kepala kyuhyun untuk menutupi matanya. Tuan Lee hanya nyengir innocent. Nyonya Lee memukul perut suaminya.

"Yak! Hyung, kau membuat nasinya berantakan!" Kyuhyun balik memarahi Leeteuk.

"Ah, mian, mian." Ujar Leeteuk. Kyuhyun benar-benar emosi. Kyuhyun yang hebat kalah main game oleh eomma nya yang hanya bermain game saat waktu senggang saja. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu bermain game baik di waktu sibuk maupun senggang.

'Appa pilih kasih! Aish! Merusak mood saja.' batin Kyuhyun.

Dimana Donghae?

Dia sibuk mencari Elf di kamarnya. Sebelumnya Elf mendadak muncul dan terlihat oleh Donghae. Namun begitu Donghae membulatkan mata, Elf langsung raib.

Donghae meninggalkan hukumannya membuat kimbab, dan langsung memeriksa kamarnya.

"Dimana kau, hah?" bisik Donghae

"Hah. Kalian seru sekali, aku jadi ingin bergabung." Ujar Elf yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tapi kalau mereka melihatmu, bagaimana?!" Donghae masih berbisik.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tadi membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. Dia sedang punya masalah. Ayo kita bantu dia." Ujar elf tanpa peduli pertanyaan Donghae tadi.

"Masalah Kyuhyun adalah kalah main game dengan eomma! Kita tidak bisa membantunya. Eomma memang tak terkalahkan."

"Bukan, ini masalah yang ia pikirkan bahkan sebelum Appa pulang." Kukuh Elf.

"Benarkah?" Donghae masih berbisik.

"Benarkah." Jawab Elf sambil mengangguk.

"Harusnya jawabannya : 'Benar' " Donghae menggeleng putus asa.

'Dia masih mengulangi kata-kataku. Apa dia sakit lagi?' Batinnya.

"Aku hanya kelepasan mengikutimu bicara, kok." Ujar Elf meyakinkan.

"Keurae, arrasseo. Jadi apa masalah Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"Kyuhyun sedang…"

"Donghae! Jangan melarikan diri kau ya!" panggilan Kyuhyun memutus kalimat Elf.

"Satu-satunya masalah Kyuhyun adalah tidak bisa hormat pada Hyungnya." Rutuk Donghae.

Donghae segera keluar dari kamar. Namun tiba-tiba ia kembali lagi.

"Awas kau, kalau berani muncul tiba-tiba lagi." ancam Donghae kepada Elf.

"Donghae-ya. Kau tidak akan makan kimbab jika tidak membuatnya. Laki-laki harus menerima hukuman dengan lapang dada, nae adeullll~" ujar Nyonya Lee, lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari monitor.

"Arasseo eomma~" Donghae berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

 **-To be Continued-**

Annyeong again, readers~

Terima kasih masih mengikuti cerita absurd saya, yes~ hehe. Terima kasih juga untuk para reviewers, (untuk yang punya akun sudah saya jawab via PM ya review nya, ^.^)

 **Fishy Lovers** : Terima kasih~ Waah, suka sama Donghae ya~ jangan terlalu dalam ya, soalnya Donghae sukanya sama aku~ :D *Slapped* Hihihi, Ok deh, terus ikutin ceritaku yah~ :D

Adakah yang masih bersedia mereview? Juseyooong~ ^^


	5. Home Alone

**Elf**

" **Home Alone"**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer :**

Ini hanya khayalan. Tokohnya pun khayalan, cuma namanya mirip sama memberdeul super junior, kkkk~

 **Cast :**

Super junior members

OC

 **Rate : K - T**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Summary :**

Bagian ini kayanya tidak terlalu penting. Yah, anggap saja side story lah yes~ hehe.  
Review juseyo readers~ :D

 **Author POV**

Game keluarga Lee sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Kimbab tiga Lee bersaudara sudah selesai dengan awut-awutan. Sebenarnya itu hanya hukuman jebakan dari Nyonya Lee untuk ketiga putranya. Nyonya Lee sudah membuat kimbab yang akan mereka bawa besok untuk berwisata. Ia membuat hukuman itu agar Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun tidak mengganggunya main game. Bagi para calon eomma, jangan contoh prilaku Nyonya Lee yang satu ini.

 **Author POV end**

 **Donghae POV**

Sekarang aku mengerti. Jiwa gamer Kyuhyun bukan timbul karena Appa suka membelikan kami game console atau kaset-kaset game, tapi keturunan dari Eomma. Dari tadi kami hanya menggulung kimbab menunggu monitor eomma menampilkan kalimat GAME OVER. Mana kimbab ku berantakan. Tapi masih mending sih, dibanding Kyuhyun yang bahkan melupakan sayurannya. Tapi dasar ia memang tidak suka sayuran.

Aku menarik selimut. Lelahnya. Besok kami berwisata keluarga. Eomma mendapatkan voucher taman hiburan itu saat belanja kemarin. Sering-sering belanja banyak yah eomma~

"Kyuhyun masih galau sampai sekarang, loh." Elf muncul di sampingku. Ia tidur miring menghadap kearahku.

"Whoah!" Benar-benar mengagetkan!

Aku sampai terguling jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Kau! Kenapa tidur di tempat tidurku?!" bisikku sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Tidurku. Kau juga tidur." Jawabnya polos.

"Pelankan suaramu! Dan turun! Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu!"

"Kenapa?" Elf masih setia di posisinya.

"Aissssh, bisa kah kau meninggalkan aku sekarang. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan membebaskan aku di waktu-waktu tertentu! Sekarang biarkan aku tidur!" bisikku.

"Tapi ada seseorang yang bisa kita tolong. Ini kebaikan pertamaku." Ucapnya. Benar-benar membuat frustasi.

"Huhhhhh… Baiklah. Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun. 'Kan aku sudah bilang tadi." Sekarang berdiri di dekat jendela.

Oooh, aku sangat mengantuk. Tapi makhluk ini masih terus menggangguku.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan dulu ceritanya, setelah itu kau pikirkan bagaimana cara membantu Kyuhyun. Setelah itu kau tidur, setelah kau bangun tidur, baru kita beraksi." Dia memancarkan puppy eyes itu lagi dari meja belajar.

"Keurae."

Elf melonjak senang diatas tempat tidur.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau diam di satu tempat saja. Tidak usah berpindah-pindah begitu!" bisikku menggerutu.

"Baiklah." Elf tetap berada ditempat tidurku. Aku terpaksa menarik kursi belajarku dan mendengarkannya dengan malas.

"…. Karena mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyunnie, Ryeowook jadi _down_ dan tidak bersemangat belajar lagi. Tapi di hari pengumuman Kyuhyunnie malah diumumkan akan berangkat olimpiade. Sepertinya Kyuhyun merasa Ryeowook marah besar padanya, sampai Ryeowook tidak masuk sekolah lagi." Jelas Elf. Ceritanya panjang dan lebar. Aku cukup terbawa ceritanya sih, tapi kantukku tak bisa hilang.

"Kyuhyun benar-benar harus belajar bagaimana cara mengendalikan lidah." Gumamku

"Seperti para peri mengendalikan cacing atau tikus tanah? Aku bisa mengajarinya." Dia benar-benar makhluk fantasi.

"Ish, bukan mengendalikan yang seperti itu." Ujarku. Elf mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana cara kita membantu Kyuhyunnie?" desak Elf.

"Urusan internal persahabatan mereka biar mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikannya. Aku mau tidur." Aku menarik selimut. Memaksa Elf turun.

"Pasti ada yang bisa kita lakukan!" rengeknya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya sambil tidur. Turunlah! Ah tidak. Menghilang sana! Aku harus tidur." Ujarku.

"Yaksok?"

"Hmm…" gumamku tak jelas.

'Lagipula mana mungkin aku berpikir saat tidur.' Batin ku.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi turun." Elf kembali berbaring. Harusnya tadi aku tidak usah membatin!

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh… eommaaa… huwweeaaaaa…" aku benar-benar stres kalau begini ceritanya.

"Donghae kenapa menangis?"

"Donghae-ya! Gwenchana?" Appa mengetuk pintu kamarku.

'Biar saja Appa masuk. Elf akan menghilang jika Appa masuk.' Sengaja aku membatin begitu.

"Huh, sekarang kau memanfaatkan kelemahanku ya! Kalau begitu tidurlah, setelah itu pikirkan caranya. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Elf dan tiba-tiba raib.

"Donghae-ya!" Appa masih mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Ne, Appa. Gwenchanayo." Ucapku dari dalam kamar.

"Mau appa temani tidur?"

Mataku langsung menyala.

"Eum." Aku mengangguk saat membukakan pintu.

Krieeettt… pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Na do, Appa." Kyuhyun sudah membawa bantalnya untuk bergabung ke kamarku.

Tapi bergeser bagaimanapun juga kasur single ku tidak akan cukup untuk kami bertiga.

"Tidur di lantai saja, aku tidak mungkin bisa bergabung kalau memaksa tidur diatas kasur." Ujar Teuki hyung yang aku tak tahu kapan dia masuk.

"Benar." Jawab Appa.

"Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan eommaaaa~~" Eomma tiba-tiba masuk menelusup di selimut yang kami bentangkan. Aaaah, lima orang ada di kamarku sekarang. Kami tidur seperti pengungsi, kkkk~. Tapi seperti ini lebih baik. Aku tidak perlu khawatir elf akan mengganggu tidurku. Yang perlu ku khawatirkan sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang sudah memeluk Appa. Appa bilang ingin menemaniku tidur, Kyu!

"Anak ikaaan, jangan mengigau, kau, ya…." Igau Kyuhyun. Dasar Dongsaeng nakal. Aku merengut, tapi Eomma, Appa, dan Teuki hyung serempak menahan tawa.

"Sudah, tidur, tidur. Jaljayong~" Ujar Eomma. Leeteuk hyung langsung memejamkan mata. Appa juga menepuk-nepuk punggungku yang dirangkulnya. Eomma mengusap rambut ku, Kyuhyun, dan Leeteuk hyung.

Zzzzz….

…

Pagi tiba. Kami sarapan bersama, lengkap sekeluarga.

Sarapan selesai.

Semua bekal siap.

Mobil sudah dipanaskan.

Brrrmmmm…. Kami pun meluncur di jalan menuju taman.

Tiba di taman, ternyata sudah banyak keluarga lain yang berdatangan. Setelah check in, kami memulai game outbond yang sangat seru. Tapi yang sangat berkesan tentu saja, Bungee Jumping.

"Huwaaaaaa!" jangan ragukan Teuki Hyung kalau soal teriak. Aku yang menunggu dibawah seolah mendengarnya teriak tepat di telingaku.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar penakut!" pekikku.

"Kemari kau Donghaeeeeee~~~" Teuki Hyung mengancamku bahkan saat dia masih berayun-ayun tak berdaya. Ckckckckc…

Aku, Eomma, Appa dan Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu bermain. Teuki hyung yang tidak mau disebut takut baru main sekarang.

Tapi ada yang salah. The most bully di keluarga ku tidak ikut mengejek Teuki hyung, ada apa dengannya?

"Kyu? Kau tidak bersemangat sama sekali." Ujarku duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang melamun.

"Wae geurae? Kau nervous menghadapi olimpiade itu ya?" ujar Appa.

"Appa… ottoke ara?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Semua perkembangan sekolah kalian langsung masuk ke email appa. Ingat?" Ujar Appa. Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegang telinganya.

Kyuhyun memang belum menceritakan tentang olimpiade itu kepada siapa-siapa. Kalau tadi malam Elf tidak memberitahuku aku juga tidak mungkin tahu.

Wanjon Daebak! Elf benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"… Jadi hanya tersisa Aku dan Youngjae sunbaenim." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kibum tidak jadi ikut?" kata Elf Kibum juga terpilih.

"Hyung ottoke ara?"

"Yah, tadi kau bilang hanya tersisa kau dan Youngjae." Jawabku.

"Ani, bagaimana hyung tau Kibum juga terpilih?"

"Emm… kau.. kau kan cerita tadi."

"Aniyo. Kyuhyun hanya cerita teman seangkatannya mengundurkan diri, tapi tidak menyebut kalau itu Kibum." Ujar Appa bergabung.

"Eoh… Keugeon…"

"Donghae hyung sangat perhatian ya~" Ujar Appa.

"Tidak juga. Aku… aku hanya asal menebak. Kau dan Kibum 'kan siswa tercendas diangkatan kelas 7." Sahutku mencari alasan.

"Hm, Majyo!" Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku. Dengan sebelah tangannya mengelus dagu, tak lupa seringai khasnya.

Apa tadi aku menyebutnya cerdas? Aissssh! Mau berkelit malah terlilit!

Aku membuang muka ke arah Appa. Kudapati Appa juga menyeringai seperti Kyuhyun. Sepertinya mereka Ayah dan Anak, mirip sekali.

Huaaah, cari topik lain! Cari topik lain!

Sekarang Appa nyengir.

Huaaah, cari topik lain! Cari topik lain!

Eomma dan Teuki hyung bergabung dengan kami. Lihat wajah Teuki hyung pucat sekali.

"Hyung, kau muntah, ya?" goda ku.

"Mana mungkin!" jawab Teuki hyung.

"Iya, tapi eomma agak kesulitan menenangkanmu yang gemetaran." Ujar eomma, sambil membuka bekal.

"Teuki, iluwa. Minum ini." Ujar appa menawarinya teh.

"Hyung, perlu ku selimuti?" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Mwoyaaaa~~" rengek Teuki Hyung.

Sepertinya hukum keluarga kami memang aneh. Dongsaeng yang membully hyung. Kyuhyun membully ku, aku membully Teuki hyung. Yah, setidaknya aku terlepas dari suasana terlilit tadi. Kkkk~

…

"Baiklah, mengenai S3 eomma…" Appa mulai bicara serius selesai menyantap bekal makan siang.

Yaah, kami memang pernah membahas itu.

Eh? Apa keberangkatan eomma sudah semakin dekat?

"Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Belum.. keberangkatan Eomma masih sebulan lagi, tapi eomma akan sering ke luar kota untuk mengurus berkas-berkasnya. Appa rasa untuk seminggu kedepan kalian harus sendirian di rumah. Eomma harus ke pusat untuk kelancaran administrasi."

"Eomma, jongmal? Minggu depan berarti besok?" aku berpaling pada Eomma.

"Eoh." Eomma mengangguk.

"Eomma akan meninggalkan aku dengan hyungdeul yang nakal ini?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Yang nakal itu kau, magnae!" Aku dan Teuki hyung menarik kepala Kyuhyun.

"Heeeeiii… Jangan merusak mood!"Lerai appa.

"Kita masih bisa berkumpul saat weekend depan. Nilai-nilai kalian akan terus kami pantau, jadi belajarlah dengan rajin. Arrasseo!" lanjut Appa.

Kami hanya terduduk lesu.

"Arasseo~" ujar eomma menyahuti appa.

Huaaaah, malam ini aku ingin tidur bergerombol seperti pengungsi lagi.

Seorang pemandu memberitahu kami bahwa acara akan segera selesai. Kami pun membereskan bekal, dan langsung check out.

 **Donghae POV end**

 **Author POV**

Keesokan harinya Nyonya Lee berangkat untuk mengurus keperluan studi S3 nya. Tuan Lee, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun mengantar Nyonya Lee ke bandara pagi-pagi sekali, mengejar pesawat paling awal agar tidak terlambat.

Saat ini Tuan Lee sudah di bandara lagi setelah mengantar anak-anaknya sekolah.

Yeah, that's how the 'home alone' begin.

 **To be Continued**

Annyeong~ Saya kembali lagi.

Terima kasih untuk reader-deul dan reviewer-deul yang masih mengikuti cerita ini. Maaf yah, yang ini pendek lagi, chapter depan diusahakan lebih memuaskan. Kkkkk~

 **Guest** : iya nih, dah dilanjut :) Fighting!

 **Ilmah** : terima kasih~ hehe. iyah, meskipun ngga pure memberdeul SJ, mudah-mudahan ngga ngecewain. Tetep ikutin cerita ini ya, :D

Oke deh, ketemu di chapter depan ya readers~


	6. Meet Eunhyuk

**Elf**

" **Meet Eunhyuk"**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cast :**

Super junior members

OC

 **Rate : K - T**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Summary :**

Na Eunhyuki jinjja johaaaa~

 **Donghae POV**

Seminggu tanpa eomma…akan jadi seminggu terpanjang yang pernah ada. Uh, eomma kenapa tidak mengajakku sih?!

 **Flashback on**

" _Karena kau sudah kelas 9, Donghae-ya. Kau harus banyak belajar untuk ujian akhirmu." Jawab Appa yang berbaring di sampingku. Kami tidur ala pengungsi lagi di ruang tv._

" _Aku kan bertanya pada Eomma kenapa Appa yang menjawab?" gerutuku._

" _Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau kau libur seminggu. Donghae juga mungkin lelah belajar dan berlatih setiap hari, Yeobo." Jawab Eomma. Tuh, kan eomma saja ingin aku ikut._

" _Jinjja? Eomma akan mengajakku?" aku langsung bangkit duduk begitu eomma bicara begitu._

" _Tentu saja tidak, anak ikan HYUNG. Aku saja tidak diajak mana mungkin hyung di ajak." Ujar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ikut duduk._

" _Aku kan anak kesayangan Eomma. Tentu saja aku diajak." Balasku._

" _Ah, rasanya Eomma tidak tega harus meninggalkan kalian. Apa Eomma batalkan saja?" Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak._

" _Andwe. Bukankah Eomma sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Mana bisa dibatalkan hanya karena dua anak manja ini." Larang Leeteuk hyung._

" _Eoh. Andwe Eomma. Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma tinggal, aku kan kuat." Jawab Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia juga merasa tidak enak pada Eomma._

" _Aku juga kuat. Tidak apa-apa kok, Eomma. Eomma berangkat saja. Lagipula akan sangat membanggakan punya Eomma seorang Profesor!" ujarku juga._

" _EOMMA HWAITING!" seru Appa._

" _HWAITING!" sahutku, Leeteuk Hyung, dan Kyuhyun._

 **Flashback off**

Benar juga. Aku kan kuat. Tidak apa-apa seminggu ditinggal Eomma. Kalau nanti Eomma sudah benar-benar kuliah, bisa berbulan-bulan tanpa Eomma.

Berbulan-bulan tanpa Eomma berarti rumah akan sepi.

Rumah sepi, berarti aku sendirian.

Kalau aku sendirian…

Elf akan muncul!

"Andwe!"

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ia sepertinya baru akan minum.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Ottoke?" Aku mendekat padanya.

"Wae? Kau melarangku minum air minummu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ah, Bukan, bukan! Minumlah, masiyo, masiyo." Ujarku menghindari salah paham Eunhyuk, sahabat karibku. Eunhyuk pun melanjutkan minumnya.

"Kau…. Percaya pada peri-peri, bukan?" tanya ku ragu.

Brrrssssshhhh! Air yang diminumnya muncrat keluar.

"Heee?" ia menatapku aneh.

"Iya, kau percaya pada peri bukan?" ulang ku.

"Heh! Na chodingiya?"

"Tapi kau percaya pada hantu. Berarti kau percaya peri juga kan?"

"Aku bukan percaya pada hantu, aku hanya percaya hantu itu ada. Tapi peri? Kau kira aku ini anak perempuan?" Eunhyuk mulai minum lagi, kali ini membelakangiku.

"Yah! Aku serius." Aku berjalan ke hadapannya lagi. Eunhyuk yang sedang minum hanya menggeleng dan memberi isyarat agar aku menyingkir.

"Aku bertemu peri Elf kemarin!" ujarku to the point.

….

….

Glek. Ku lihat kerongkongan Eunhyuk berdenyut. Ia menelan air minumnya.

….

"Bhuaaahahahahahaha,….!" Tawa Eunhyuk membahana di seluruh aula tempat kami berlatih dance ini.

Aku hanya memasang wajah datar. Kesal sekali kalau Eunhyuk mulai menertawaiku begini. Padahal, 'kan aku serius!

….

Tawa Eunhyuk berhenti.

….

"Khehahahahahaha…." Mulainya lagi. Ukh!

…..

Aku masih diam. Aku akan terus diam, sampai dia menanggapiku dengan serius.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya mulai ikut serius. Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Khehahahahahahahhaa…." Ish! Sepertinya keseriusanku lebih lucu baginya!

"Khehahahahahahahhaa…." Tawanya semakin menjadi.

"Heeeehee…. Heee…." Tapi lama kelamaan tawanya semakin garing.

….

"Dimana?" sekarang tawanya berhenti, berganti wajah serius.

"Di taman dekat rumahku. Lalu tahu-tahu dia ada dikamarku. Lalu duduk bersama keluargaku di ruang tengah. Selalu berpindah-pindah sesuka hatinya. Kemarin dia bahkan menggangguku tidur, karena ia berkeliling kamarku. Tiba-tiba dia duduk di kursi belajarku, di meja belajar, di atas lemari, di bingkai jendela. Bahkan tidur disampingku di kasur. Dia bilang, dia ingin berbuat kebaikan agar sayapnya bisa tumbuh hingga sebesar peri hakim." Jelasku. Ku harap kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar menganggapku serius.

…

Eunhyuk terdiam cukup lama. Ia menatap mataku seolah memastikan tidak ada kebohongan dalam ucapanku.

"Seperti apa dia?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Yeoja. Cerewetnya melebihi eomma. Pemaksanya melebihi kyuhyun."

"Yeoja? Kau tidur dengan yeoja semalaman?"

"Yah! Sudah ku bilang, dia menggangguku tidur! Aku tidak tidur dengannya semalaman."

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Kalau kau sekamar dengan seorang yeoja, lalu kau tertidur, berarti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi kalau semalaman kau dengan seorang yeoja…. Satu kamar…. Dan… kalian berdua tidak tidur,…. Berarti… apa yang… kalian lakukan? Hokshi…." Aissssh! Pikiran Eunhyuk pasti sudah kemana-mana.

"Yak! Dia hanya menggangguku. Berpindah-pindah diseluruh kamar. Dan ku katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak tidur dengannya. Aku tidur dengan Eomma-Appa, Hyung dan Kyuhyun." Jawab ku meyakinkan.

"Benarkaaaah?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Benar!" Aku berkeras.

"Lalu, peri itu kau apakan?" lanjutnya

"Aku apakan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Justru dia yang menggangguku. Mulai dari memohon sampai mengancamku untuk membantunya menemukan kesempatan untuk berbuat baik sampai sayapnya tumbuh sebesar sayap peri hakim. Ottoke?"

"Kau… diancam oleh seorang Yeoja?" Eunhyuk pasti berpikir aku sudah gila.

"Yeoja yang bisa menyetrum!" Aku punya alasan untuk terancam, kan?

"Kau… mulai ke'setrum' oleh yeoja? Waaah, donghae sudah besar~" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Menyetrum sungguhan!"

"Ya, saat kau sedang jatuh cinta, kau akan merasakan aliran listrik 'sungguhan' dalam hatimu." Aish! Kau salah paham Eunhyuk-ah!

Teeeeeeeetttt! Bell masuk bebunyi. Eunhyuk menutup botol air minum ku yang sudah ia habiskan. Ia menyerahkan botol itu padaku dan member isyarat 'ayo turun'.

"Nan jinjjaroyo, eunhyuk-ah!"

"Eum, arrasseo." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kalau kau tidak percaya, nanti kau ku bawa bertemu dengannya."

"Keurae. Secantik apa dia?" Cantik?!

"Aisss.. dia itu menyeramkan! Menyeramkan, kau tahu?"

"Ne, gadis menyeramkan yang mempesona." Dia masih saja salah paham.

"Yak!" Aku berusaha mencekik lehernya.

Pelajaran keempat dimulai. Hong Seonsaengnim hanya mendongeng di depan. Aku harus meyakinkan Eunhyuk tentang Elf.

"Psstt.. psstt…" Aku berbisik-bisik di belakang kepala Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" panggilku agak keras. Mau tak mau ia pun menoleh.

"Kau harus bertemu dengannya, eunhyuk-ah! Aku tidak tahan menanggung beban hidup seperti ini sendirian." Ujaku.

"Haiisssh, shikeuro!" ia mendorong kepalaku.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Aku menoleh. Siwon, ketua kelas, menegur kami.

"Aniyo." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Yak! Pikyo!" kemudian mendorongku duduk.

Aku cemberut.

"dikarenakan perang dunia kedua…" Hong seonsaengnim melanjutkan dongeng.

 **Donghae POV end**

 **Author POV**

"Dia benar-benar seperti hantu. Tentu saja ini membebaniku. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" donghae masih saja merengek saat akan pulang.

"Keurae. Aku akan menjadi cupidmu. Tenang saja, hyung akan membantumu." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pundaknya. Sok menenangkan.

"Ne, hyungnim." Donghae yang belum jelas tentang makna cupid, merasa lega dengan jawaban Eunhyuk.

Mereka berjalan keluar.

"Oppaaa…" sorakan langsung membahana begitu mereka berjalan di koridor kelas.

"Kita sudah seperti artis rupanya." Ujar Eunhyuk bangga.

"Ne, hyungnim." Donghae setia dengan frase itu.

"Kalian akan berlatih dance lagi?" mendengar kalimat itu Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh.

Siwon.

"Aniyo. Eunhyuk hyung akan bermain ke rumahku." Jawab Donghae.

"Ne. Uri monjeo kanda, Masi." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik Donghae.

…

Donghae terus mengulang kisah pertemuannya dengan Elf. Selama duduk di halte, selama berdiri di dalam bus, selama berjalan di gang, selama mencari kunci rumahnya yang entah ia taruh di kantong tas sebelah mana, dan akhirnya…

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau tunggu saja disini. Sebab ia tidak akan terlihat oleh orang yang tidak diizinkannya untuk melihat. Aku bicara dulu padanya, dan nanti dia akan muncul."

Eunhyuk duduk sambil mengunyah cheese ball di meja ruang tengah.

 **Author POV end**

 **Eunhyuk POV**

Cheeseball memang enak, tapi kalau hanya ada sebungkus begini, mana tahan aku menunggu lama-lama. Ah, tapi ngomong-ngomong Donghae menyembunyikan seorang yeoja di dalam kamar? Ckckckc… aku saja belum pernah!

"Hai peri elf, namaku eunhyuk. Aku temannya donghae. Aku datang dengan damai." Seruku kearah kamar Donghae.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkannya! Lihat kan, dia langsung hilang!" omel Donghae.

"Wooo… kau sembunyikan dimana yeoja mu, huh?" Aku berkeliling, memeriksa lemari, kolong meja, kolong kasur, balik pintu…

"Yeppeun elf, aku datang dengan damai, tidak cari gara-gara, karena gara-gara dirumah ku sudah banyak. Aku ini sahabat baiknya donghae, aku akan membantu hubunganmu dengan Donghae…."

"Jinjja… jinjjaaaa?" ujar sesosok yeoja tepat didepan wajahku.

"Woaaaah!" muncul dari mana dia?

"jinjja? Jinjja? Jinjja?" ulangnya lagi. Matanya lebar dan bersinar-sinar. Aku mengangguk meski masih shock.

"Na eunhyuk-i jinjja johaaaaa!" wajahnya tersenyum lebar.

Whuaaaa… dia memelukku.

Haha, aku sih senang-senang saja. Donghae memasang wajah masam.

"Jadi kau Elf?" tanyaku setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Elf. Eung." Yeoja itu mengangguk. Uuuh, neomu kuiyeopta~

"Kemarilah!" Donghae menarikku. Aku terpaksa berdiri. Elf juga ikut berdiri.

Tap.. tap… tap…

Donghae menarikku ke ruang tengah lagi. Elf mengikuti tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae.

"Kau tidak usah ikut!" larang Donghae pada Elf, begitu mengetahui Elf mengekor.

"Ikut. Kenapa? Eunhyuk kau ajak." Jawab Elf.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Eunhyuk. Sekarang, tolong tinggalkan aku. Satu jam saja." Perintah Donghae dengan wajah sebal.

"Eum. Baiklah. Eunhyukkie, sampai jumpa nanti, ne~" pamit Elf.

"Neomu kuiyeopta." Ujarku.

"Kau belum pernah disetrum olehnya sih." Jawab Donghae.

"Saat dia memelukku tadi wajahmu berubah kesal. Kau cemburu ya?" godaku.

"Aniyo! Bukan begitu. Waktu itu dia bilang, dia tidak ingin banyak orang yang tahu keberadaannya, tapi begitu melihatmu dia langsung menampakkan dirinya. Dasar peri Elf pembohong." Jawab Donghae.

"Yah, dan dia bilang, dia menyukaiku. Aku memang punya pesona yang tak terelakkan." Ucapku bangga.

"Ne, ne. Sekarang bagaimana caraku menghindarinya. Aku ingin hidupku yang normal kembali." Rengek Donghae.

"Dengan adanya wanita, hidupmu justru akan menjadi NORMAL!" ujarku.

"Apa?" sepertinya Donghae agak shock dengan kalimatku. Ah, nae chingu ini terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomog, cheese ballnya bikin haus. Aku ingin jus jeruk, ne." Donghae beranjak meski wajahnya kesal.

Sementara aku kembali ke kamar Donghae.

"Elf…" panggilku.

"Ya?" ia muncul tiba-tiba lagi.

"Annyeong~" Sapaku. Tadi kan aku belum sempat menyapanya.

"Annyeong~" balasnya.

"Sejauh apa hubungan kalian, sepertinya Donghae cemburu karena kau tadi memelukku?" aku memulai obrolan dengan elf.

"Aku suka Donghae. Dari kemarin aku ingin memeluknya tapi dia jauh-jauh dariku. Tapi eunhyuk diam saja saat ku peluk, aku suka sekali eunhyuk. Kau bahkan mau membantuku kan?" racau Elf. Dia bicara nonstop!

"Membantu apa?"

"Kyuhyun punya masalah." Ujarnya.

"Oh iya? Masalah apa?"

Dan terurailah masalah magnae keluarga Donghae itu dari penuturan Elf.

Oh, pelik juga. Kyuhyun memang kadang keterlaluan dengan mulut pedasnya. Hm, semoga dengan adanya masalah seperti ini dia tidak lagi sembarangan bicara.

 **Eunhyuk POV end**

 **Author POV**

Donghae memasuki kamar dengan segelas jus jeruk pesanan Eunhyuk. Ia mendapati Elf sedang bercerita seru sekali dengan Eunhyuk.

'Dasar! Kau bilang hanya bisa mengandalkan aku. Tapi begitu bertemu Eunhyuk kau langsung akrab dan menceritakan semua padanya! Hmh! Elf tetap saja Elf. Peri nakal.' Batin Donghae.

"Ini adalah kebaikan pertamaku, Eunhyuk-ah! Kita harus membantunya!" ujar Elf berapi-api.

"Keurae! Iltan, kita temui Ryeowook. Katakan padanya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menciutkan semangat Ryeowook. Kajja!" ujar Eunhyuk tak kalah berapi-api sambil menerima segelas es Jeruk.

Glegek.. glegek.. glegek… Eunhyuk menandaskannya dalam tiga tegukan.

"Kau menceritakan soal Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk juga?" tanya Donghae pada Elf. Elf mengangguk.

'Dia bilang hanya bisa minta tolong padaku. Baru pertama bertemu Eunhyuk sudah menceritakan masalah Kyuhyun. Belum mulai berbuat baik, sudah berbohong, pembohong!' batin Donghae.

"Donghae jangan maraah~" rengek Elf. Eunhyuk menoleh.

"Donghae marah kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa. Dia…" Elf belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk menjawab Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Siapa yang marah." Potong Donghae.

"Aku tidak marah. Jadi apa rencana kalian untuk masalah Kyuhyun?" lanjut Donghae.

"Ke rumah Ryeowook." Tegas Eunhyuk. Dan mereka pun berangkat.

 **To be Continued**

 **Daaaaan, sampe chapter 6 masalah Kyuhyun belum juga terselesaikan, kkkk~ mian yes reader-deul, aku belum bisa update panjang-panjang, hehe~**

 **Terima kasih banyak review dan visit nya, :D**

 **Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya :D**


	7. Kim Brothers

**Elf**

" **Kim Brothers"**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Cast :**

Super junior members

OC

 **Rate : K - T**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Summary :**

Apa… hyung juga menyayangiku?

 **Author POV**

Seorang namja berjalan menenteng kantong plastik sambil sesekali memijat pangkal hidungnya. Di bagian atas kantong itu menyembul beberapa ujung lobak dan sawi putih. Dia pasti akan membuat kimchi.

"Heechul-ah! Mampirlah sebentar, aku punya tambahan untuk teman kimchimu." Ujar Tuan Song yang sedang merapikan keranjang-keranjang koran.

"Eoh, gomapsemnida, Ajusshi."

Heechul berbelok, masuk ke pekarangan rumah Tuan Song.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau sehat? Jangan terlalu keras bekerja. Di usia kalian ini seharusnya kalian konsentrasi pada pelajaran, tidak perlu melakukan kerja paruh waktu banyak-banyak. Yang ada kau jadi bekerja full time." Tuan Song berbasa-basi menyambut Heechul di teras rumahnya.

"Animida, Ajusshi. Aku tetap belajar dengan rajin kok. Dan aku sehat-sehat saja." Ujar Heechul.

"Kasihan Ryeowook, ia selalu sendirian setiap akhir pekan. Kau kan hyungnya, sekali waktu ajak lah ia jalan-jalan. Jangan selalu pergi sendirian, dan baru pulang di hari senin begini."

"Aku bekerja, ajusshi."

"Nega mariya, kau bekerja terlalu keras."

"Ne, arasseo ajusshi." Heechul menunduk hormat.

"Ahahahahaha…. Yeobo." Tuan Song menengok ke dalam rumahnya, memanggil istrinya.

"Ne…" Nyonya Song muncul membawa sebuah termos.

"Jaaa… makan yang banyak, kalian masih dalam masa pertumbuhan." Ujar Nyonya Song.

"Ne, ajumma. Gomapsemnida." Heechul membungkukkan badan sambil menerima termos itu.

"Ah, Oh iya. Ini sepertinya milik Ryeowook. Lihat, ada stiker Ryeonggu dibelakangnya." Nyonya Song mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam dari saku bajunya. Ponsel yang sangat dikenal Heechul.

"Mungkin tempo hari dia tergesa-gesa, sampai melupakan ponselnya di keranjang sepeda." Ujar Nyonya Song.

"Sepeda apa?" Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Sepeda loper koran. Sepeda apa lagi?" jawab Tuan Song.

"Kenapa Ryeowook memakai sepeda loper koran?"

"Kau tidak tahu Ryeowook membantuku disini? Sudah sekitar sebulan loh. Biasanya dia mengantar koran sore."

Kening Heechul berkerut. Tuan dan Nyonya Song saling melempar pandangan.

"Aaa… ah, be.. benar juga. Aku lupa. Keureom, aku permisi dulu. Gamsahamnida." Heechul pamit cepat-cepat dengan wajah merah.

"Heechul-ah. di dalam termos itu ada bubur. Selagi hangat, suruh Ryeowook memakannya, itu baik untuk menyembuhkan flu nya." Seru Nyonya Song. Heechul yang sudah berjalan menjauh hanya memalingkan wajah dan menunduk sedikit. Sekedar menunjukkan sopan santun.

Sementara di lain tempat,

"Bukankah seharusnya kita membawa oleh-oleh ke rumah Ryeowook?" tanya Elf di tengah perjalanan bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae ke rumah Ryeowook.

"Benar juga. Kajja." Jawab Eunhyuk. Ia segera berbelok ke arah minimarket di pinggir jalan.

"Ya, kau bawa uang?" tanya Donghae sambil mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak bawa uang?" Eunhyuk balas bertanya.

"Bawa sih, sedikit."

"Sedikit juga cukup." Eunhyuk memberi isyarat 'ayo masuk'.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. Ia merasa akan ada yang salah setelah masuk minimarket nanti.

"Apa yang ryeowook sukai?" tanya Elf saat berada di dalam minimarket.

"Hm… sepertinya Es krim pisang." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Jongmal? Dari mana kau tahu?" Donghae meragukan jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Y.. ya! Te.. tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan dekat dengan hyung nya. Heechul hyung. Kami…" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ne, yang Eunhyuk suka pasti Ryeowook juga suka." Ujar Elf sambil menoleh ke Donghae. Tidak tahu ia rupanya, kalau Eunhyuk sedang memasang cengiran innocent.

"Keurae, aku akan menganggap es krim pisang ini adalah makanan kesukaan Ryeowook. Bukan makanan kesukaanmu!" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk bete.

"Ayo cepat, kita keluar." Ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kering karena ketahuan. Sekarang Eunhyuk baru menyadari betapa berbahayanya Elf terhadap semua niat buruknya.

"Ayo." Elf langsung melenggang menuju pintu keluar setelah membawa 4 bungkus es krim.

"Ya! Ya!" panggil Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

" Kau harus membayarnya. Kau pikir ini hutan, dimana kau bisa mendapatkan makanan secara gratis?" ujar Donghae sambil menghadang Elf.

"Membayar? Dengan apa? Aku tidak punya uang."

"Aku sudah tahu." Gerutu Donghae. Donghae mengambil semua es krim di tangan Elf dan membawanya ke meja kasir.

...

Di depan rumah Ryeowook.

Ting tong….

Ting tong….

Bell sudah berbunyi berkali-kali, tapi belum juga ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

"Mungkin Ryeowook sedang tidak di rumah. Makanya ia tidak masuk sekolah." Ujar Donghae.

Ting tong…

Elf masih menekan bell.

"Ryeowook-ah!" panggil Eunhyuk. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan omongan Donghae.

Krieeeetttt…

Terdengar bunyi deritan pintu.

"Iya aku dataang.." sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Pintu gerbang pun di buka.

"Eo? Sunbaenim." Sapa Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, annyeong." Sapa Elf. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk sopan.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo." Ryeowook agak asing dengan yeoja yang menyapanya itu.

"Silakan masuk." Tapi tetap saja, tamu harus dipersilakan masuk, terutama jika itu para sunbae.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Elf serta merta.

"Eoh? Tidak, hanya flu. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Kalau begitu makanlah ini. Kami membawakan makanan yang pasti kau sukai." Elf menyerahkan sekantong es krim pada Ryeowook.

"N.. ne, gamsahamnida." Ryeowook menerima es krim itu dengan canggung.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minuman." Ryeowook pun masuk ke dalam sambil membawa es krim itu.

"Ya! Orang flu tidak boleh makan es krim! Seharusnya kau tidak memberikan es krim itu padanya." Bisik Eunhyuk.

Di dalam hati Eunhyuk bermaksud mengambil kembali es krim itu.

"Padanya. Tapi kita memang membawakannya untuk Ryeowook. Kau tidak boleh memintanya lagi. Mengambil apa yang sudah kita berikan itu tidak baik loh." Elf juga berbisik.

"Aku bukan bermaksud mengambilnya begitu saja. Tapi es krim akan memperparah penyakitnya." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Omo… bagaimana ini Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Makanya, kau jangan sok tau. Dan juga, kau ini sok kenal, ya. Belum apa-apa sudah sok menyapanya. Setelah ini kau diam saja. Arasseo." Donghae bergabung dengan bisik-bisikan Eunhyuk dan Elf.

"Arasseo. Ne…" Elf mengkerut.

"Silakan diminum, sunbaenim." Ujar Ryeowook

"Gomapseumnida." Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengambil gelas yang disajikan. Elf hanya terdiam lesu.

"Ku dengar kau sampai tidak masuk sekolah? Flu mu parah?" tanya Donghae to the point.

"Anieyo, Sunbaenim. Ada yang harus kuurus, jadi aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Flu ini juga hanya flu biasa. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa bukan Hyungmu yang mengurusnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hanya urusan kecil, sebentar lagi juga selesai."

"Kalau begitu hubungi Kyuhyun, ia sangat mencemaskanmu." Ujar Donghae.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Ponselku hilang entah kemana. Tolong sunbae sampaikan saja pada Kyuhyun, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Jika urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan ke sekolah." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak marah padanya?" tanya Donghae.

"Marah untuk apa?" Balas Ryeowook.

"Ah, itu, tentang… olimpiade." Ujar Eunhyuk

"Eo?.. oh… anieyo sunbaenim.. aku sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Aku bahkan sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya pada hari pengumuman itu." jawab Ryeowook saat Eunhyuk dan Donghae menanyainya soal Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Sunbaenim-deul."

"Keurae? arrasseo."

Akhirnya setelah basa-basi sebentar Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpamitan pulang, Elf setelah keluar ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Donghae berjalan duluan. Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang.

"Elf, kajja." Ajak Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Ryeowook juga punya masalah! Ayo kita bantu dia." Ujar Elf mendekat ke Eunhyuk.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Donghae-ya, berikan uangmu untuk Ryeowook, dia sangat kasihan." Elf berlari menyusul Donghae yang sudah agak jauh.

"Ryeowook-ah! Kim Ryeowook! Kau dirumah kan?!" terdengar suara bentakan dari rumah Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Elf berbalik melihat apa yang terjadi. Begitu juga Donghae.

 **Author POV end**

 **Heechul POV**

Gedoranku di pintu tidak juga ditanggapi. Lebih baik ku buka paksa. Aku harus segera memarahi anak nakal itu!

Brak! Pintu terbuka, dan ku dapati Wookie terkulai tepat di balik pintu ini. Dia tidak mungkin terkena pintu yang kudobrak kan?

"Ryeowook-ah!" Aku mengguncang badannya. Panas sekali!

Rumah sakit. Harus ke rumah sakit sekarang.

Aku menggendong tubuh kurus Wookie. Dasar anak nakal. Apa kau tidak makan apa-apa? Kemana makanan yang kau masak? Apa semua kau berikan padaku?

 **Heechul POV end**

 **Author POV**

Sementara dari ujung jalan Elf dan Eunhyuk terpaku melihat Heechul berlari menggendong Ryeowook.

"Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Eunhyuk gusar.

"Ryeowook. Apa dia diculik?" tanya Elf Horror.

"Tidak. Itu Heechul hyung. Sepertinya Ryeowook pingsan." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Pingsan? Apa dia memakan es krim itu sampai penyakitnya menjadi semakin parah? Huaaa… ottoke, aku malah menyakiti mausia, bagaimana iniiiiii~ bagaimana kalau ryeowook matiiii…." Elf malah menangis.

"Yaaah! Apa yang kau katakan. Hanya flu saja tidak mungkin mati. Ayo kita tolong mereka." Eunhyuk berlari mengejar Heechul, diikuti dengan Elf. Sementara Donghae meremas kepalanya.

Heechul masih berlari menggendong Ryeowook.

Hosh… hosh… hosh…

Heechul juga sebenarnya merasa tidak enak badan. Pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi terutama saat diberi tahu tentang Ryeowook bekerja di loper koran Tuan Song.

"Heechul hyung, ada apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang berhasil menyusul Heechul.

"Hhhh…. Hhhh… apah… inih… sahatnya kauh bertanya padakuh?" ketus Heechul.

"Hyung, kau juga sakit. Biarkan aku yang menggendong Ryeowook." Ujar Elf. Tentu saja Elf tahu apa yang dirasakan Heechul.

"Tidak Hyung, biar aku saja." Sahut Eunhyuk, setelah sebelumnya mendelik mendengar tawaran Elf.

"Han…dwehhh…." Tolak Heechul dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

Elf tidak tega melihat Heechul. Ia mulai memusatkan konsentrasinya pada Ryeowook, bermaksud membuat tubuh Ryeowook tidak lagi dipengaruhi gravitasi bumi, agar tidak terlalu berat bagi Heechul. Namun belum berhasil usaha Elf tiba-tiba…

Ckiiiittt.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Hyung! Naik taksi saja. Akan lebih cepat." Seru Donghae dari dalam Taksi.

….

Tiba di rumah sakit Ryeowook dibawa ke ruangan gawat darurat dan langsung ditangani dokter. Setelah penanganan beberapa menit, Ryeowook sudah dipasangi infus dan dipindahkan ke bangsal pasien. Sedangkan Heechul diberikan pengobatan ringan untuk mengobati sakit kepalanya. Sementara Eunhyuk, Elf, dan Donghae diminta untuk menyelesaikan administrasi.

Eunhyuk, Elf, dan Donghae duduk di deretan bangku rumah sakit setelah urusan administrasi selesai.

"Untung kau tadi memanggil taksi." Ujar Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Tadinya aku memanggil taksi untuk pulang. Tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kalian begitu saja."

"Donghae memang baik." Elf tersenyum.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya melongo mendengar alasan awal Donghae memanggil taksi, juga ikut tersenyum. Padahal tadi ia sudah siap mementung kepala Donghae.

"Nah, sekarang urusan ini sudah selesai, 'kan? Ayo pulang. Urusan internal seperti ini sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikut campur terlalu dalam." Ujar Donghae.

"Kita sampai disini karena kita akan mencampuri urusan ini sampai dalam." Tegas Eunhyuk.

"Kajja!" Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae yang berjalan dengan menyeret langkahnya.

…

Di depan bangsal Ryeowook…

"Bagaimana keadaan Wookie, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sudah lebih baik…. Gomawoyo, Eunhyuk-ah." ujar Heechul.

"Aniyo hyung. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Keurae, Gomawoyo Donghae-ah." Heechul berganti menatap Donghae.

"Ah, hanya memanggilkan taksi apa susahnya, hehehe…" ujar Donghae.

"Kau… yang tadi juga memanggilku hyung?" Heechul menatap Elf.

"Hyung. Ne, Hyung." Jawab Elf.

"Seharusnya Oppa, 'kan. Amuteun terima kasih atas tawaranmu tadi. Aku mungkin akan diumpat seluruh halmeoni kalau ku biarkan kau menggendong Ryeowook." Ujar Heechul.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk nyengir geli. Cara bercanda Heechul agak aneh memang. Elf sendiri hanya terbengong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sedang apa di sekitar rumahku tadi?" tanya Heechul.

"Tadi aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu,… lalu aku melihatmu menggendong Ryeowook, jadi ku susul saja sekalian." Jawab Eunhyuk terbata-bata. Berbohong.

"Ada apa kau mau ke rumahku?"

"Ehm… hm… kata Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya Donghae, Ryeowook tidak masuk sekolah, jadi sebagai sunbae yang baik kami ingin memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja, benarkan?" Jawab Eunhyuk meminta dukungan Donghae. Donghae mengangguk canggung.

"….. " Heechul terdiam sejenak.

"Sudah berapa hari Wookie tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Heechul kemudian, membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak jadi bernafas lega.

"Aku… tidak begitu tahu…. Aku kan tidak sekelas dengan Wookie." Jelas Eunhyuk kaku. Donghae mengangguk-angguk. Heechul menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian.

"Tapi, Heechul hyung, hyung yang baik, ya. Walaupun tadi kau terlihat sangat marah, tapi sebenarnya kau sangat sayang pada Ryeowook. Aku suka sekali Heechul hyung." Ujar Elf, sambil tersenyum ceria.

"…" tidak ada yang bersuara. Eunhyuk dan Donghae salah tingkah. Heechul hanya menatap Elf aneh.

"Hm, Gomawo. Mulutmu manis sekali. Tapi tata bahasamu buruk…. Aku… masuk dulu." Ujar Heechul setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian Heechul berlalu sambil meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Ya, beri tahu Kyuhyun!" Ujar Eunhyuk pada Donghae, mereka tidak sadar kalau Elf baru saja menghilang.

"Eoh, keurae." Jawab Donghae.

Sementara di perpustakaan sekolah,

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Elf muncul tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang sedang menelusuri rak buku di perpustakaan.

"Ryeowook tidak marah padamu. Jangan khawatir lagi, ne. Ohiya, tadi dia sakit. Dia di rumah sakit sekarang."

Kyuhyun terbengong.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya." Elf pamit, dan langsung hilang.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas dan membulatkan mata. Suaranya hilang karena saking kagetnya.

Trrrrrttt… trrrrrttttt… ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Yyy… yeoboseyo?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Ryeowook sekarang di rumah sakit. Kemarilah, dan selesaikan masalahmu."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melihat layer ponselnya. Ternyata Donghae yang menelepon.

"Jadi Ryeowook benar sakit, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu, dan tidak menjenguknya?" Donghae bertanya balik.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi baru saja..." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baru saja apa?"

"Ada hantu yang memberitahuku…" Kyuhyun berbisik tak yakin.

"Mwo?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, Hyung! Hantu itu tiba-tiba datang, dan langsung menghilang. Oh iya, dia bahkan tahu namaku."

'Dasar peri tidak sabaran…' batin Donghae, dia sangat yakin hantu yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Elf.

"Hyung apa ada saudara jauh kita yang sudah meninggal?"

"Mungkin itu sadako model terbaru." Donghae mengembalikan kata-kata Kyuhyun tempo hari.

"Ya, hyung!"

"Aish…. Na ottoke ara? Sudahlah, kau mau kesini atau tidak?" Ujar Donghae kemudian.

"Ne, hyung. Aku kesana sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun lantas menutup ponselnya.

Kyuhyun segera membereskan buku buku alat tulisnya dan meminta izin untuk pulang duluan.

 **Author POV end**

 **Donghae POV**

Aneh sekali. Dia bilang tidak ingin orang-orang tahu keberadaannya sebagai peri, tapi malah tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di sekolah dan kemudian langsung hilang. Dasar pabo!

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Elf sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun."

"Eh, bagaimana caranya?"

"Dia datang menemui Kyuhyun, dan langsung menghilang. Pabo." Aku geleng-geleng.

"Khhh… ternyata bukan hanya manusia saja yang suka nekad ya~" desah Eunhyuk.

 **Donghae POV end**

 **Authro POV**

Di bangsal Ryeowook,

"Heechul hyung?" Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hai bodoh! Sudah bangun?" Heechul bertanya malas.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa ponselmu ada di sepeda loper koran Tuan Song?" cecar Heechul.

"…." Ryeowook terkejut dan tak sanggup menjawab.

'Ah, ternyata ponsel ku tertinggal di sana… Tapi bagaimana ini, Heechul hyung sudah tahu aku bekerja pada Tuang Song.' batin Ryeowook.

"Kau bekerja?" Heechul masih mendesaknya.

"Untuk apa?" Mata Heechul semakin mengintimidasi.

"Kau mendadak bisu? Atau kau mendadak tuli? An deullyo!?" tanya Heechul sarat emosi. Ryeowook semakin mengkerut ketakutan.

"Kim Ryeowook!" bentak Heechul.

"Tidak cukup…" cicit Ryeowook.

"Mwo?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak akan cukup Hyung. Uang hasil kerjamu tidak akan cukup. Aku hanya ingin sedikit membantu." Jawab Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu tidak cukup? Jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya." tanya Heechul.

"Kau lulus sebagai trainee di agensi itu kan? Uang kita tidak akan cukup. Kau tidak mau membebani eomma, makanya kau tidak bercerita denganku maupun eomma tentang audisi itu. Aku bekerja untuk membantumu. Kau selalu menuruti apa yang aku inginkan. Sekarang aku ingin kau juga mewujudkan keinginanmu. Uang yang ku dapatkan bisa menutup kebutuhan kita selama sehari . Jadi uang kiriman eomma dan hasil kerjamu bisa kita gunakan untuk sekolah dan biaya trainingmu saja, hyung." Jelas Ryeowook, masih dengan suara bergetar.

"Siapa yang memintamu melakukan itu?" tanya Heechul dingin.

"Hyung… aku hanya ingin membantu." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang meminta bantuanmu?!" bentak Heechul.

"Hyung…" Air mata ryeowook mulai menitik.

"Ryeowook-ah!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang perawatan dan memanggil Ryeowook. Heechul menoleh. Beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunduk memberi salam. Heechul membuang muka, kemudan berdiri, lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan bangsal Ryeowook.

"Annyeong haseyo, Heechul hyung." Sapa Kyuhyun. Heechul hanya berlalu. Kyuhyun memandang arah Heechul pergi. Kemudian ia mendekati ranjang Ryeowook.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sedang berusaha menghilangkan titik air matanya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"… Yah, begitu lah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mematahkan semangatmu. Tapi saat itu kau sangat mengganggu. Aku sungguh ingin mengundurkan diri seperti Kibum, tapi laporannya sudah sampai pada Appa. Appa sangat senang dan mendukungku. Mana mungkin aku mengecewakan Appa…." Kyuhyun masih menunduk dan mengoceh tak berhenti.

"Yak! Bisakah kau berhenti! Aku sedang sakit, dan kau memaksaku untuk mendengar ocehan nonstop mu itu?" ketus Ryeowook.

"Ah, mian." Jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

"Aku tidak marah. Jinjjaro. Aku tidak marah padamu. Sekarang. Yaah awalnya aku marah padamu. Karena kau bilang siswa kelas 7 tidak akan diberangkatkan olimpiade. Nyatanya, kau justru jadi kandidat utama."

Ryeowook berhenti sejenak. Matanya mendelik kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin menunduk.

"Tapi sebenarnya saat itu aku juga bangga padamu." Ryeowook kembali memasang senyum diwajahnya.

"Kau mengalahkan seluruh sunbaenim kelas 8. Dan setelah ku pikir lagi, sebenarnya salahku juga sih. Kalau aku mau belajar, ya belajar saja. Kibum juga masih menyemangatiku. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak suka diganggu main game. Kau sudah bertahan selama berhari-hari ku pisahkan dengan PSP mu. Wajarlah kalau waktu itu kau kesal padaku. Hahaha… Oh iya, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena ponselku hilang. Yaah, tapi sekarang sudah ketemu sih." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Ah, tahengida~" Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang.

Lagi-lagi suasana awkward tercipta.

"Heechul hyung…" Kyuhyun ingin bertanya tentang Heechul namun terputus.

"Ne, Uri Hyung." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Dia… cukup tampan."

"Cukup apanya? Dia sangat tampan."

"Yak! Sejak melihat fotonya dengan teuki hyung yang sedang ber-cosplay menjadi gadis china, aku selalu menganggap dia Noona mu bukan Hyung mu!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Awas kau ya. Kalau ku adukan pada Heechul Hyung, kau tidak akan selamat!" ancam Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu kau akan kuadukan balik pada Donghae dan Teuki hyung. Hyung ku kan ada dua." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Hyung!" Donghae muncul di belakang Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Ish, kalian berdua kenapa masuk kesini? Pasien tidak boleh dijenguk beramai-ramai!" usir Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Kau kan sudah kami bantu berbaikan dengan Ryeowook. Benar-benar pertemuan dua sahabat yang mengharukan~ Ne, Donghae-ya!" ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk, tersenyum..

"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

"Hyung, kau sudah memberitahu Teuki hyung? Kau pulang sana, nanti dia khawatir." Usir Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk melempar pandangan kesal pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya merengut.

"Baiklah. Wookie, cepat sembuh, ya. Kyuhyun sangat murung karena kau tidak masuk sekolah!" ujar Donghae berpamitan. Kyuhyun semakin cemberut.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Heechul hyung." Ujar Eunhyuk. Dua sahabat itu berjalan keluar.

Ryeowook tersenyum mengangguk.

"Jalgayo, Sunbaenim." ujarnya

"Kau jadi murung karena takut aku marah padamu ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau bilang tidak marah!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Iya sih. Ngomong-ngomong Donghae hyung benar-benar perhatian padamu ya, dia sampai mendatangiku karena mengira aku marah padamu." Ujar Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Heechul hyung juga perhatian padamu." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Keurom. Ia adalah orang yang paling menyayangiku di dunia ini. Dia selalu menuruti apa mauku meski awalnya ia selalu mengomel." Mata Ryeowook menerawang.

"Heechul hyung ingin menjadi artis. Tapi uangnya selalu habis untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Ia bahkan rela bekerja full time saat weekend. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan kertas pemberitahuan Heechul hyung diterima di sebuah agensi. Aku lihat daftar biaya trainingnya. Sangat mahal ternyata. Uang kami tidak cukup. Kiriman eomma ditambah hasil kerja Heechul hyung tidak cukup untuk menutupi kebutuhan training Heechul hyung. Akhirnya aku bekerja juga di loper koran tuan Song. Setelah pulang sekolah, aku mengantar koran di beberapa kompleks. Kalau ada waktu aku juga membantu menjaga toko Nyonya Han. Makanya aku tidak punya banyak waktu belajar di rumah. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu di sekolah." Kyuhyun semakin tidak enak hati mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook.

'Aaaah, nan pabogateyo, apa yang telah aku lakukan?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… kau tahu? Aku cukup bangga berada di peringkat 5. Itu artinya aku peringkat 1 diantara anak-anak yang tidak ikut olimpiade, kan? Ini semua berkat Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sabar mengajariku.

"Aku sangat mengidolakan Heechul hyung. Bagiku semua yang dilakukannya patut dibanggakan. Dulu Heechul Hyung ikut olimpiade matematika, makanya aku bergabung dengan klub matematika. Hehe, aku akan berusaha keras untuk olimpiade tahun depan." Lanjut Ryeowook. Kyuhyun masih terdiam.

"…."

"Kau tidak mau pulang? Ini sudah malam. Nanti Teuki hyung mencarimu." Ujar Ryeowook, setelah cukup lama terbungkam suasana kaku dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ehm… Heechul Hyung belum kembali, nanti tidak ada yang menungguimu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"'Tidak apa-apa apanya? Tangan diinfus begini tidak apa-apa?" suara Kyuhyun meninggi.

"Kau berani membentaknya saat Hyungnya tidak ada?" Ucap Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Mi…mianhaeyo Hyung. Aku… Tidak bermaksud begitu…" gagap Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Heechul ketus.

"Ne. Annyeonghi gyeseyo." Kyuhyun mengenakan tas nya dan berpamitan pulang.

 **Author POV end**

 **Donghae POV**

Sepertinya Teuki hyung masih di sekolah. Aku meneleponnya, tapi tidak diangkat. Huaaaah… kalau aku pulang sekarang aku akan sendirian di rumah.

Aku duduk sendiri dibangku lobby rumah sakit. Eunhyuk mendapat telepon dari Eomma nya dan langsung pulang. Ngomong-ngomong tentang sendirian, bukan kah seharusnya Elf muncul disini. Kan aku sendirian. Aah, peri satu itu memang suka muncul dan hilang sesukanya.

Baiklah, kita menunggu Kyuhyun saja disini.

Hhhh.. Kemana Kyuhyun ini? Jam segini belum juga mau pulang?

Oh, itu dia!

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggilku. Ia menoleh kearahku.

"Hyung! Kau belum pulang? Eunhyuk hyung mana?" tanya nya setelah mendekat.

"Dia sudah pulang. Eommanya menelepon. Apa sih yang kau lakukan di sana, lama sekali?" Tanya ku.

"Ehm sedikit penyelesaian… hehehe…" ujarnya.

"Jadi, semua sudah selesai sekarang?"

"Ne. Gomawo, hyung." Ujarnya dengan wajah cerah. Eh? Dia mengucapkan Gomawo? Jarang sekali ia mengucapkan ini.

"N.. ne." jawabku ragu. Sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yang sangat berjasa disini adalah Elf dan Eunhyuk. Kalau saja Elf dan Eunhyuk tidak bersikeras, mungkin Kyuhyun akan terus menggalau dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada olimpiadenya. Masalah Ryeowook dan Heechul hyung juga terselesaikan. Aku jadi tidak enak karena justru aku lah penghambat usaha Elf dan Eunhyuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Khhh… Kau benar-benar payah Donghae-ya! Aku harus lebih peka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal peka, ini kenapa atmosfer disekitar kami agak mendingin? Aaaah, kenapa jadi awkward begini?

"ttokpokki?" usulku.

"Eum."Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan berrangkulan menuju kedai ttokpokki di sebrang jalan.

 **Donghae POV end**

 **Author POV**

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah.

Kibum berjalan santai dari gerbang menuju kelasnya. Dari jendela kelas, Kibum melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursinya sambil bermain PSP.

"Kudengar kau kabur dari latihan kemarin." Ujar Kibum begitu duduk di kursinya. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kudengar kau mengundurkan diri." Balas Kyuhyun, sambil mengalihkan matanya ke layar PSP lagi.

"Hahaha, kau marah padaku?" tanya Kibum.

"Hm, keuresse."

"Jadi, apa kabar Wookie?"

"Neo neun… ottoke arra?"

"Hm… kau tidak boleh meremehkanku." Ujar Kibum.

"Ck! Yah, kalau begitu, kau pasti bisa mencari tahu sendiri kan." Balas Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya melempar senyum menawannnya. Senyum Kibum selalu bisa membuat orang lain balas tersenyum padanya. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang pura-pura marah membuang muka dan tersenyum membelakangi Kibum.

…

Hari ini Ryeowook sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Karena Ryeowook hanya sehari berada di rumah sakit, tidak banyak barang yang harus dikemasi. Heechul sedang membantu Ryeowook bangun saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum datang menjenguknya.

"Oh! Kibum-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, Wasseo~" seru Ryeowook.

Heechul mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengurus administrasi, ia mempersilakan Kyuhyun dan Kibum masuk menemani dongsaengnya. Tiga sahabat itu akhirnya bisa berbincang kembali dengan akrab.

…

Malam itu di kediaman Kim bersaudara…

Mata kecil itu terbuka. Bening dan basah. Dua kedipan. Air mata mulai menitik di kelopak mata. Ryeowook menarik nafas, mencoba menangkan hatinya yang gamang.

"Hyung,…" Bisik ryeowook

"Hm," jawab Heechul.

'Ternyata hyung belum tidur,...' Batin Ryeowook.

"Hyung juga tidak bisa tidur ya?" ujar ryeowook dengan suara normal.

"Hm," jawab Heechul.

"Kapan hyung akan berangkat ke asrama trainee itu?" tanya ryeowook.

"…." Ryeowook masih menantikan jawaban Heechul.

"Hyung…" Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ludah membuat suaranya bergetar.

"Kau…tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Kau kan tahu, aku pandai memasak, aku tidak akan kelaparan selama kau tinggal. Kau harus segera berangkat kesana. Berlatihlah dengan semangat, agar kau segera debut." Ryeowook masih berusaha menyembunyikan getaran suaranya.

"Ne!" Lanjut Ryeowook.

Ia masih menengadahkan kepala, menahan air mata yang akan segera meluber di pipinya.

"…"

Lama ia menanti jawaban Heechul. Tapi Heechul masih saja diam. Ryeowook sangat ingin menoleh, melihat Heechul di tempat tidur sampingnya, namun ia takut air matanya tumpah.

"Hm…" Jawab Heechul sekian lama. Kini kita lihat Heechul mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi ryeowook. Butir bening itu pun tidak bisa terbendung lagi, jatuh membasahi bantal tipis Heechul.

Sementara ryeowook yang mendengar gumaman Heechul, tersenyum. Air mata yang ia tahan ia biarkan meluber keluar. Bukan lagi air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata haru. Impian Hyungnya akan segera tercapai. Ia menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Heechul.

"Hyung…"

"Hm."

"Sarang hae." Ujar Ryeowook. Ia masih setia menatap punggung Heechul.

"Aro." Jawab Heechul setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Apa hyung juga menyayangiku?" lirih Ryeowook. Heechul semakin membatu di posisinya.

Kemudian Heechul kembali menelentangkan badannya. Kepalanya menoleh menatap Ryeowook yang masih menghadap kepadanya.

"Menurutmu?" Balas Heechul bersamaan dengan helaan nafas.

Ryeowook masih menatap Heechul dengan mata sendunya. Namun tiba-tiba mata itu berbinar dan senyumnya pun terkembang.

"Hyung adalah orang yang paaaaaling menyayangiku di dunia ini." Senyum Ryeowook masih mengambang diwajahnya.

"Cih percaya diri sekali. Tidurlah kau bocah!" Heechul kembali memiringkan tubuhnya. Menutup mata demi menghalangi air mata yang memaksa keluar.

"Jangan menangis Hyung. Malam ini aku tidur disini ya." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengusap pelan pipi Heechul yang dialiri air mata yang berhasil meloloskan diri. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam selimut Heechul

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Heechul salah tingkah karena kedapatan menangis.

"Jangan membentakku kalau kau sayang padaku…." Ujar Ryeowook yang terpejam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian menggulung dirinya dengan selimut Heechul.

"Yak! Aku tidak kebagian selimut!" ujar Heechul kesal. Ryeowook pura-pura mendengkur.

"Aissh…" Desah Heechul menyerah. Ia pun mengambil selimut Ryeowook yang ditinggalkan si empunya.

"Jaljayo, Saranghaneun uri Hyung." Gumam Ryeowook.

...

"Hyung." panggil Ryeoowook lagi.

"Mwo?" jawab Heechul.

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Apa ini saatnya kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Heechul kesal.

"Jawab saja hyung..." rengek Ryeowook.

"Jam setengah dua MALAM." jawab Heechul setelah memeriksa ponselnya.

"Hmmm... Saengil Chukahaeyo, Hyung."

Heechul menatap Ryeowook. Mendengus.

"Mana hadiahku?"

"Mianhae, aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, kan aku baru sembuh... Tapi kau boleh mengatakan apapun keinginanmu."

"Jinjja?"

"Eum."

"Baiklah, aku ingin tidur."

"Eoh... keu... rae... zzz... zzz..." malah Ryeowook duluan yang tidur.

"Pabo!" Heechul juga ikut memejamkan mata.

Dua Kim bersaudara itu pun terlelap dalam mimpi indah.

 **To be continued**

 **Annyeong haseyo~**

 **Ok, satu episode sudah selesai. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita saya, readers :D**

 **Harap menunggu episode selanjutnya, yes~**

 ***saya memang fans durhaka, lupa kalo heenim ulang tahun hari ini, hahahaha~ :D  
**

 **Heechul oppa, semoga selalu sehat dan cantik neee~ :D**

 **Saengil cukha hamnidaaaa~ :D**


	8. What is it, Fall-in-Love?

**Elf**

" **What is it, Fall-in-Love?"**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer :**

Ini hanya khayalan. Tokohnya pun khayalan, cuma namanya mirip sama memberdeul super junior, kkkk~

 **Cast :**

Super junior members

OC

 **Rate : K - T**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Summary :**

Leeteuk menemukan yeoja di kamar Donghae. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **Donghae POV**

Aku baru pulang dari Hagwon. Ooooh, ini sudah jam 8 rupanya. Lelah sekali. Ku lihat Teuki Hyung mondar-mandir di depan kamarku.

"Hyung, mwo hae?" tanyaku.

Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan.

"Wae geuraeyo, Hyung?" tanyaku.

"Nuguya?"

"Na? Nan Donghae-ya. Kau lupa pada ku?" aku menunjuk hidungku.

"Geu Yeoja, Nugu?!" bentak Teuki hyung.

Geu Yeoja? Omo! Teuki hyung pasti melihat Elf!

Tapi, bukankah ia hanya muncul dihadapanku saja?

Aish, kenapa aku lupa, dia bahkan sudah berteman akrab dengan Eunhyuk. Ia juga sudah muncul didepan Kyuhyun, bahkan Heechul Hyung dan Ryeowook.

"LEE DONGHAE!" pekik Teuki hyung.

"N.. ne, hyung." Jawabku. Hhh… tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjelaskannya pada teuki hyung.

"A… Aku akan menjelaskannya. Aku taruh tas ku dulu." Ujarku.

Teuki hyung menyingkir dari pintu kamarku. Aku membuka kamar dan mendapati Elf sedang tertidur di tempat tidurku.

Aissshhh.. Dasar!

Teuki hyung ikut masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku… akan membangunkannya." Ujarku.

"Ya! Ireona!" Astaga badannya panas.

"Hyung, badannya panas sekali." Ujarku. Leeteuk hyung mengikutiku menyentuh kulit Elf.

"Lalu karena badannya panas, kau merasa harus membiarkannya tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Leeteuk hyung dingin.

"Tidak, hyung. Bukan begitu." Jawabku.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apa dia pacarmu?" cecar Leeteuk hyung.

"Aniyoooo!" Jawabku. Aisssh, Ottoke?

Keadaan Elf sekarang persis seperti saat dia jatuh dari pohon waktu itu.

Ah benar!

Kipas!

Aku mulai mencari apa saja yang bisa mengipasi Elf.

"LEE DONGHAE!" Teuki hyung masih marah.

"Jamsimanyo, teuki Hyung. Aku akan mendengarkan semua omelanmu nanti, setelah Elf bangun. Aku bisa menjelaskannya jika ia sudah bangun." Ujarku masih sibuk mencari 'kipas'.

Teuki hyung dengan sabar menungguku mengipasi Elf dengan buku tulis. Matanya sama sekali tak beranjak dariku. Rasanya aku sedang diintai singa lapar. Elf bangun lah!

Matanya terbuka.

Akhirnya!

"Ya! Gwenchanayo?" tanyaku.

Elf menoleh padaku. Mata Teuki hyung menatap curiga pada Elf.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tidur disini?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tidur disini."

Khhh… aku lupa!

…

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Teuki hyung dengan sangat dingin.

"Ada apa hyung?" Kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru pulang masuk ke kamarku. Ia menatap heran semua yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kalau aku menjelaskan pada teuki hyung sekarang, Elf akan menirukan semua kata-kataku, dan membuat semuanya runyam.

"Tunggu dia sembuh dulu ya Hyung." Mohonku.

"Aku ingin penjelasan sekarang." Tegas Teuki hyung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tidur disini ige mwoya ada apa hyung tunggu dia sembuh dulu ya Hyung aku ingin penjelasan sekarang." Mendengar Elf mengulangi dialog kami, aku menunduk putus asa.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batinku.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Elf. Aku menatap Elf. Aku yakin Teuki hyung dan Kyuhyun juga sedang menatap kami.

Benar juga, Elf bisa membaca pikiranku, dan menjawabnya tanpa mengulangi kata-kataku.

'Elf? Kau dengar aku kan?'

"Eum." Ujar Elf.

'Kalau begitu jelaskan pada mereka, siapa dirimu.'

Elf menoleh. Ia menatap Teuki hyung dan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan, Teuki hyung. Aku bukan pacar Donghae. Aku Elf. Aku….." Elf menjelaskan semuanya, awal bertemu denganku, perjanjiannya denganku, kisah hidupnya, dan tujuannya berada disini. Teuki hyung menatapnya heran. Mata Teuki hyung melebar, dan keningnya berkerut ketika Elf melanjutkan kalimat demi kalimat yang merupakan jawaban keheranan yang mungkin dipikirkannya.

"Ne, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku pernah muncul dihadapanmu saat kau berada diperpustakaan." Tutup Elf mengakhiri perkenalan panjangnya sambil menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Berarti…. kau hantu yang waktu itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Berarti kau hantu yang waktu itu." balas Elf.

Aku menepuk kepala.

Aish, seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu bicara apa-apa. Ia cukup memikirkannya. Begini 'kan jadinya!

"Teuki hyung, Kyuhyun-ah. Ia sedang sakit. Ia akan menirukan semua kata yang kita ucapkan. Sebaiknya jangan mengatakan apapun." Ujarku.

Elf mengulangi kalimatku.

'Kau kenapa?' batinku.

"Aku sangat kelaparan. Dan aku terus berada di kamarmu."

'Kan di dapur ada banyak makanan!'

"Kalau aku mengambilnya begitu saja, berarti aku mencuri. Mana boleh aku melakukan kejahatan. Nanti sayapku tidak tumbuh-tumbuh. Lagipula ada seorang ajumma yang masuk ke rumah ini ketika kalian sekolah." Jawabnya.

'Itu Jang ajumma. Kalau begitu, tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan makanan.' Aku berbalik, melangkah keluar kamar. Tak lupa aku melirik Teuki hyung dan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong.

…

"Hyung, kau berteman dengan hantu?" Kyuhyun mengikutiku ke dapur.

"Bukan hantu, dia Elf." Jawabku.

"Y.. yaa.. tetap saja dia makhluk gaib." Dari suaranya Kyuhyun masih shock. Aku menoleh.

"Lalu kenapa kalau makhluk gaib?" tanyaku.

"Berarti benar apa kata eomma. Hyung berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu." ujarnya.

"Kata eomma? Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, kau dulu…." Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus.

"Kau dulu bicara sendiri, bermain sendiri, dan tertawa sendiri. Saat eomma tanya kau bicara pada siapa, kau bilang pada temanmu." Ujar Teuki hyung. Ia mengikuti kami ke dapur rupanya.

Aku bengong tidak percaya.

"Jongmalyo hyung?" aku tidak ingat.

"Eoh. Makanya eomma sangat khawatir saat kau bilang ada yeoja dikamarmu tempo hari. Jadi dia yeoja itu?" lanjut Teuki hyung. Aku mengangguk. Masih shock dengan cerita masa laluku.

"Tapi… sekarang kalian bisa lihat makhluk astral yang jadi temanku bukan? Berarti aku tidak mengada-ada, 'kan?" ujarku.

"Hyung, izinkan dia tinggal bersama kita ya, hyung. Dia hanya ingin berbuat baik agar sayapnya tumbuh. Lagi pula aku sudah menyanggupi untuk membantunya " Lanjutku memohon pada Teuki Hyung.

"Berapa lama dia akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Teuki hyung.

"Na do mollayo. Yang jelas hanya sampai sayapnya tumbuh." Ujarku.

"Berapa lama lagi sayapnya akan tumbuh?" tanya Teuki hyung lagi.

"Na ottoke ara?" Aku jadi frustasi kalau begini.

"Keurae hyung, kalau hyung tidak mengizinkan dia tinggal disini, setidaknya biarkan dia disini sampai dia merasa baikan. Eoh?" Aku mencoba bernegosiasi.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas ia masih menatapku dengan kening berkerut-kerut, serta kuku jari telunjuk yang ia gigit-gigit.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dia sudah membantumu. Apa kau tidak mau membalas budi?" ujarku.

"Membantu apa?" jari telunjuknya ia jauhkan dari mulut.

"Kau kira karena siapa kau bisa berbaikan dengan Ryeowook kemarin?" tanyaku. Leeteuk hyung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya mendatangiku ke perpustakaan, apanya yang membantu?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dia mendatangimu setelah memaksaku ke rumah Ryeowook dan menanyakan apakah Ryeowook marah padamu atau tidak. Kalau bukan karena dia juga, mungkin Ryeowook akan terlambat dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun berkedip dua kali menanggapi kata-kataku.

Aku beralih pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantunya. Kita tidak boleh mengingkari janji, 'kan Hyung." Ujarku sambil melancarkan puppy eyes. Kata eomma puppy eyesku adalah yang terbaik di keluarga ini.

"Hhh.. baiklah, hanya sampai ia sembuh. Saat eomma appa pulang, dia tidak boleh ada disini, dan selain ini, jangan ada ulah aneh lagi!" tuh kan, Leeteuk hyung luluh.

"Ne." Aku mengangguk. Aaah, leganya.

Aku segera mengambil botol susu dan beberapa potong roti dari lemari. Kyuhyun ikut membantuku, ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan susu. Dengan cekatan ia juga menata roti di atas piring. Tak lupa ia mengambil nampan dan menaruh sepiring roti dan segelas susu di atasnya.

Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat nampan itu, namun ia berhenti. Aku dan Teuki hyung menatapnya heran.

"Nah! Bawalah! Masa aku sudah menyiapkan, aku juga yang membawakan." Kyuhyun menyerahkan nampan itu padaku. Dasar Magnae ngerunjak!

Kami bertiga kembali ke kamarku. Elf masih berbaring.

'mokgo,' batinku.

"Gomawo…" ujar Elf. Ia mulai meminum susu.

Aku melirik ke arah Leeteuk hyung. Diwajahnya tidak ada raut kesal lagi. ia hanya memperhatikan. Di belakangnya Kyuhyun mengintip dengan seksama.

 **Donghae POV end**

 **Author POV**

Pagi hari.

Leeteuk sedang menyiapkan sarapan paginya dan dongsaengdeul.

Saat menata tiga piring di meja, ia berhenti sebentar, lalu mengambil piring satu lagi.

'Hhhh… anggap saja dia tamu.' Batin Leeteuk.

Yup, tamu harus dijamu.

Donghae berjalan menuju meja makan sambil mengancingkan seragam sekolahnya. Kyuhyun masih berbincang dengan Elf di ruang tv. Semua yang Kyuhyun pikirkan semalam ia tanyakan pada Elf.

Tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur, karena memikirkan 'hantu' yang sekarang ada di rumahnya. Ia masuk ke kamar Leeteuk tempat Donghae tidur –kamar Donghae dipakai Elf– untuk menanyakan semua yang mengganjal, tapi Donghae malah mendengkur. Ia pun beralih pada Leeteuk.

"Na ottoke ara? Oleun ca!" Leeteuk menjawab dengan setengah malas dan setengah gemas pada magnae itu.

Paginya Kyuhyun bangun paling awal. Selesai mandi ia langsung menuju kamar Donghae. Ia membangunkan Elf, dan menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau mengulangi kata-kata orang lain saat kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun –entah pertanyaan yang keberapa.

"Untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan." Jawab Elf.

"Mengumpulkan kekuatan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Aku memakan kata-katamu."

"Kalau begitu, dengan makan kata-kata, kau bisa kenyang dan mendapatkan energi, begitu?"

"Eum."

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal menemui seseorang dan mengikuti semua ucapannya kan? Kenapa kau sampai sakit seperti kemarin?"

"Aku tidak boleh sembarangan muncul dihadapan orang-orang, nanti aku dikira peri." Jawab Elf.

'Dia kan memang peri.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Iya, aku tidak ingin diketahui sebagai peri, aku ingin dianggap manusia juga. Lagi pula kata-kata itu tidak enak. Itu alternatif terakhir, kalau aku sudah tidak punya pilihan."

"Oooooh…" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi tadi kau mengulangi kata-kataku juga. Padahal kau kan sudah sehat." Interogasi Kyuhyun masih berlanjut.

"Aaah, kata terakhir kalimat pertamamu tadi? Itu hanya kebiasaan, untuk menandakan bahwa aku menanggapi kata-katamu. Semua bangsa Elf melakukannya." Jawab Elf.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku menanggapi ucapanmu tanpa harus mengulangi kata terakhirmu, dan kau tahu aku menanggapimu." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak ada yang punya nama, jadi untuk menandakan seseorang menanggapi kata-kata salah satu dari kami, ia akan mengulangi kata terakhir kalimat kami." Jelas Elf.

"Kenapa kalian tidak punya nama?"

"Agar kami tidak unik." Jawab Elf.

"Eh?"

"Tepatnya agar peri bersayap tidak bisa menandai kami. Kami tidak boleh punya identitas. Kalau kami punya identitas, peri bersayap akan mudah mencatat record kejahilan kami."

'Oh, jadi karena itu dia hanya dipanggil Elf.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Tidak juga. Donghae yang memberiku nama itu."

"Kenapa dia memberimu nama itu?"

"Dia bilang karena aku bangsa Elf." Jawab Elf.

"Heee?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kemanhae. Nanti kau terlambat. Ayo sarapan. Elf… kau juga." ujar Leeteuk.

"Ne Teuki hyung." Sahut Kyuhyun dan Elf. Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa. Elf melonjak saking gembiranya diajak sarapan oleh Leeteuk.

 **Author POV end**

 **Donghae POV**

Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan ke sekolah setelah turun dari bus di halte dekat sekolah.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil Manusia hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun

"Heee?" Aku menoleh. Pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Hahaha, kau memanggilnya Elf karena dia elf, Kalau begitu kenapa namamu bukan Manusia, kau kan bangsa manusia."

Khhh…. Lame joke!

"Kau tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Ryeowook dan Kibum kan?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya akan ditertawakan jika bercerita pada mereka."

"Baguslah, kau konsentrasi saja pada olimpiade mu itu." Ujarku membelok ke tangga.

"Kau tak perlu menyuruhku untuk sesuatu yang pasti kulakukan." Seru Kyuhyun dari lantai bawah.

Dasar ngerunjak! Padahal aku berusaha menunjukkan perhatianku dengan memberinya semangat.

 **Donghae POV end**

 **Author POV**

Malam itu, Donghae pulang lebih dulu dibanding Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung menuju kamar tidurnya. Namun ia membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk, karena pasti ada Elf disana. Akhirnya ia hanya melempar tasnya di sofa ruang tv, kemudian membanting diri di sofa panjang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Elf tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya.

Donghae yang terkejut langsung terbangun, terduduk.

"Bisa tidak, kau muncul dengan pemberitahuan?" ucap Donghae jutek setelah menenangkan keterkejutannya.

"Pemberitahuan. Mian~ hehe" Elf nyengir.

'Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku berbicara dalam hati saja, jadi kau tidak perlu mengulangi kata-kata terakhirku.' Batin Donghae.

"Ide bagus." Ucap Elf sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah ini. Tapi aku tidak membukakannya." Lanjut Elf.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Karena bisa saja itu peri bersayap." Jawab Elf.

'Aah, prasangka buruk juga kejahatan loh.'

"Aku tidak berprasangka buruk. Aku hanya waspada." Ujar Elf.

"…" heniiiiiiing….

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu orang yang butuh bantuan lagi?" tanya Elf.

'Kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran ya! Memangnya aku tinggal di sekitar orang-orang susah dan selalu bermasalah?'

"Aku ingin cepat punya sayap." Tutur Elf sambil menunduk.

"Ohiya, seperti apa bibit sayap itu?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ikut bergabung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, onje wasseo?" tanya Donghae.

"Bang geum. Aku lihat kalian berdua disini, jadi aku bergabung." Ujarnya.

"Bergabung. Selamat datang Kyuhyunnie~" ujar Elf sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Wajah Donghae masam.

"Saat aku datang kau tidak menyambutku begitu." Gerutu Donghae.

"Begitu. Saat aku mau menyambutmu kau malah mengomeliku karena aku datang tiba-tiba." Ujar Elf.

"Ohiya, tentang kebiasaanmu itu, kau bisa mengubahnya. Itu termasuk latah." Ujar Kyuhyun mengacuhkan gerutuan Donghae.

"Latah. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Elf semangat.

"Caranya, Kyuhyunnie, kau bicara dengan Elf menggunakan bahasa kalbu. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan mengulangi kata-katamu." Ujar Donghae menyela pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Elf.

"Apa sih kau Hyung. Aku sudah susah payah mencarikan artikel tentang latah untuknya." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Untuknya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sangat perhatian, ya. Aku jadi tersentuh~ Aku menyukai Kyuhyun." Seru Elf. Wajah Donghae masam lagi.

'Waktu itu kau bilang menyukai Eunhyuk, lalu Heechul hyung, sekarang Kyuhyun. Dasar baram!' rutuk Donghae dalam hati.

"Aku juga menyukai Donghae, jauh sebelum aku menyukai Eunhyuk, Heechul hyung, dan Kyuhyun." Ujar Elf.

Donghae terdiam salah tingkah.

"Ke… keurom. Aku mau mandi dulu. Huaaaah, badanku lengket semua." Donghae melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun dan Elf terkikik tertahan. Mereka duduk di Sofa.

"Kau ini suka menggoda Donghae hyung ya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ya kalau aku tidak bicara begitu, Donghae akan sebal padaku. Tapi aku memang suka Donghae." Ujar Elf. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Donghae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jatuh cinta?" Elf memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, kau ingin berpacaran dengan Donghae hyung!" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Berpacaran?" Kepala Elf semakin miring (?).

"…." Mata Kyuhyun menatap sebal. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada remote tv. Ia mulai menyetelnya. Elf juga ikut menonton tv.

Kyuhyun diam saja selama menonton tv.

"Kyu, kenapa tidak mengobrol?" tanya Elf.

"Kau sakit lagi ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Elf menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengulangi kata-kataku lagi?!" tanya Kyuhyun bete.

"Oh, yang tadi, aku tidak bermaksud mengulangi kata-katamu, aku tidak mengerti dengan istilah-istilah semacam itu. Jatuh cinta itu…, saat manusia akan punya bayi 'kan? Karena peri tidak berreproduksi seperti manusia, jadi aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Donghae." Jelas Elf.

"Memangnya bagaimana bangsa peri berreproduksi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Peri baru akan lahir saat kuncup bunga mekar." Jawab Elf.

"… Oh!" Kyuhyun terdiam lalu menanggapi pendek.

'Hanya begitu jawabannya?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Memang Kyuhyun ingin jawaban seperti apa?" tanya Elf.

"Jangan membaca pikiran orang sembarangan, dong!" bentak Kyuhyun. Elf terlonjak kaget. Donghae yang baru selesai mandi sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, berjalan mendekat.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Donghae.

"Anio. Amugotdo!" jawab Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil tas nya menuju kamar.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"Kyuhyun. Dia bilang aku jatuh cinta pada Donghae." Jawab Elf.

"Kau? Jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Donghae. Wajahnya masih menatap Elf heran, tapi terus berjalan lalu duduk di sofa.

"Itu…" ucapan Elf belum selesai.

"Dengar, kau hanya akan menyesal jatuh cinta padaku." Ucap Donghae sambil duduk bersandar.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum terkembang.

"Benarkah? Pada siapa?" Tiba-tiba Leeteuk bergabung. Ia menempatkan kepalanya di sandaran Donghae.

"Yak! Teuki hyung! Kenapa semua orang senang sekali muncul tiba-tiba begini?" gerutu Donghae yang segera bangkit dari sandarannya.

"Teuki hyung, selamat datang." Sapa Elf. Leeteuk tersenyum canggung. Kemudian duduk disamping Donghae.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siapa yeoja yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu?" todong Leeteuk sambil menaik-naikkan alis.

"Hmmmm… tadi, saat aku pulang, ada mobil box yang sedang menurunkan muatannya. Sepertinya pindahan. Kemudian ada satu mobil lagi datang, dan tetangga baru kita itu saaaaangat cantik! Neomu neomu neomu yeppo!" Donghae mengembangkan Senyumnya.

"Keurae? Nuguya?" Leeteuk membenarkan posisi duduknya. Elf juga mengambil posisi mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku belum tahu namanya. Tapi meskipun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahumu, hyung." Donghae menjulurkan lidah. Elf terkikik.

Ting.. tong…

Donghae dan Leeteuk saling menatap. Saling menyuruh membuka pintu dengan kedipan mata.

'Aku lelah, kau yang buka pintu sana.' Kata mata Leeteuk.

'Kau yang lebih dekat dengan pintu, Hyung.' Jawab mata Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang membantu membukakan pintunya." Ujar Elf. Ia langsung menuju ke depan.

Namun sesaat kemudian, Elf kembali ke ruang tv sambil menunduk.

"Waeyo?" koor Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Waeyo. Bagaimana kalau itu peri bersayap yang sedang memburuku?" tanya Elf horror.

"Ck, kalau biar begitu aku saja." Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Saja. Leeteuk hyung, jangan marah. Aku akan membukakan pintu, tapi Leeteuk Hyung harus memegangiku, siapa tahu nanti aku langsung ditarik oleh peri bersayap itu." ujar Elf sambil mensejajari langkah Leeteuk.

"Eoh, arasseo."

Sampailah mereka berdua di belakang pintu pagar.

"Cepat buka." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Pegang tanganku, Hyung." Terdengar nada ketakutan.

"Ne." Leeteuk memegang lengan Elf.

Elf mulai membuka pintu dengan sepenuh hatinya yang berdegup.

Krieeeettt... engsel pintu berbunyi

Dug dug dug dug dug dug dug dug... jantung Elf berdebum.

Saat melihat sesosok yeoja di balik pintu itu, Elf mulai panik, dan…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

 **To be Continued**

 **^^v**

 **Annyeong, saya datang dengan episode baru~ Semoga readers tidak bosan ne~ saya terus memperbaiki tulisan saya kok, hehehe :D**

 **Mohon di review~ ^^**


	9. A Princess and A Prince's Horse

**Elf**

" **A Princess and A Prince's Horse"**

 **Chapter 9  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

Ini hanya khayalan. Tokohnya pun khayalan, cuma namanya mirip sama memberdeul super junior, kkkk~

 **Cast :**

Super junior members

OC

 **Rate : K - T**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Summary :**

Dalam kisah penyelamatan gadis kecil sore itu, aku ini hanya kudanya pangeran charming. Mana boleh kuda jatuh cinta pada sang putri. Di dongeng manapun itu tidak akan terjadi.

 **Author POV**

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" teriak Leeteuk.

Elf segera menutup pintu lagi.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Elf was-was.

"Kau menyetrumku!" gerutu Leeteuk.

"Ah, mianhaeyo hyung. Aku sedang merasa terancam sih." Jawab Elf.

"Jadi, yang diluar itu benar-benar peri bersayap?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas dia membawa mangkuk besar." Jawab Elf.

"Mangkuk besar?" tanya Donghae. Dia datang tergopoh-gopoh mendengar teriakan hyungnya.

"Apa kau akan dimasukkan ke mangkuk besar itu lalu dibawa ke dunia peri? Begitu?" lanjut Donghae.

"Haaaaa? Aku tidak mauuu… Ottokeeee?" rengek Elf.

"Jogiyo, gwenchanayo? Aku mendengar teriakan, apa terjadi sesuatu?" suara seseorang di balik pintu.

Cklek. Leeteuk cepat-cepat membuka pintu.

"Aniyo, gwenchanayo… Hana-ya?" Leeteuk langsung mengenali sosok itu. Donghae pun demikian.

"O, Leeteuk sunbae. Annyeong haseyo." Yeoja yang dikenali Leeteuk sebagai Hana itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Annyeong haseyo. Bagaimana kau ada disini?" tanya Leeteuk. Donghae dan Elf menatap Leeteuk dan Hana bergantian.

"Aku, baru pindah kemari hari ini. Eomma mengirimkan sup ini." Jawab Hana.

"Ah, gomapsemnida." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menerima mangkuk sup Hana.

"Ne, keurom." Hana menundukkan kepalanya, berpamitan pulang. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Donghae dan Elf.

Leeteuk membawa masuk semangkuk sup itu, diikuti dengan Donghae.

"Hyung, kau kenal dengan Noona tadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, dia hoobaeku di sekolah." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Waaah! Bisa kenalkan aku padanya?" tanya Donghae sambil melonjak kegirangan.

"Aku juga ya Teuki hyung." Ujar Elf ikut-ikutan.

"Kenapa kau juga ingin kenal dengan Noona?" tanya Donghae. Leeteuk juga menatap Elf heran.

"Noona. Donghae juga mau kenal." Jawab Elf.

'Dasar, tukang ikut-ikutan!' batin Donghae. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Jadi namanya Hana? Kelas berapa dia? Jurusan apa? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" berondong Donghae.

"Hoooo… jadi dia noona yeppomu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aish, jawab saja pertanyaanku hyung." Gerutu Donghae.

Leeteuk hanya melempar senyum simpulnya lagi. Ia sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur, mengambil piring, mengambil nasi di rice cooker, mengambil beberapa jumput kimchi, dan menghangatkan makanan yang sudah dimasak Jang ajumma siang tadi. Donghae mengikuti langkah Leeteuk. Begitu juga Elf.

"Kalian sedang main apa? Konyol sekali." Komentar Kyuhyun melihat iring-iringan hyungdeul dan satu yeoja yang hobi mengekor itu. Kyuhyun kini duduk di kursi meja makan, melanjutkan perjuangannya menjadi gamer profesional.

"Donghae jatuh cinta." Koor Elf dan Leeteuk.

"Andwe!" jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung menaruh PSPnya.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau masih SMP hyung, belum boleh punya bayi." Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Leeteuk dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun heran. Elf malah menatap Donghae dan Leeteuk bergantian.

"Mwo. Donghae kan jatuh cinta pada Hana Noona, berarti Donghae dan Hana Noona akan punya bayi." Jawab Elf polos.

"Heee?" Leeteuk menatap Horror. Donghae menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

'Kau bilang apa padanya, kyu?' kata mata Donghae.

'Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Tapi baginya, kalau jatuh cinta, manusia akan punya bayi. Dasar makhluk aneh.' Jawab mata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Elf.

Elf masih setia mendengarkan telepati Donghae-Kyuhyun.

"Elf, siapa yang memberitahumu tentang 'jatuh cinta akan punya bayi'?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Bayi. Semua elf tahu, kalau manusia jatuh cinta, mereka akan menikah kemudian mereka akan punya bayi." Jawab Elf.

"Jadi semua Elf menyangka begitu?" koor trio Lee.

"Begitu. Memangnya bukan begitu?" tanya Elf.

"Para Elf benar-benar menyangka begitu?" tanya Donghae.

"Begitu. Ne." Jawab Elf.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, ubah pikiranmu." Jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk tepat dihidung Elf.

"Pikiranmu. Jadi jatuh cinta itu apa?" tanya Elf.

"Kau akan tau, jika sudah mengalaminya." Ujar Leeteuk memutus pembicaraan. Ia kembali melanjutkan persiapan makan malam.

"Ban mokjaaaaa~" ujar Leeteuk setelah persiapan selesai. Dongsaengdeul dan Elf langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya konsentrasi pada makanan masing-masing.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan sayapmu?" tanya Leeteuk memulai percakapan.

Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Elf menoleh.

"Elf?" lanjut Leeteuk.

Elf tersenyum. Riang sekali hatinya diajak bicara oleh Leeteuk.

"Elf. Aku tidak tahu Teuki hyung. Belum tampak apa-apa di punggungku." Jawab Elf.

"Kau kan sudah melakukan kebaikan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kebaikan. Iya sih, tapi kemarin kan aku sakit." Jawab Elf.

"Memangnya kau sakit sejak kapan?" tanya Donghae.

"Kapan. Sejak Ryeowook masuk rumah sakit itu." jawab Elf.

"Mwo?" Lee brothers ber-koor.

'Hyung/Donghae-ya, kau jahat sekali!' kata mata Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

'Mwo? Apa salahku?' tanya mata Donghae.

'Dia sudah membantu dongsaengmu, tapi kau membiarkannya sakit!' jawab mata Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya mengerutkan kening, tak terima dengan tuduhan Kyuhyun. Ia mencari pembelaan pada Leeteuk.

'Kalau kau berjanji membantunya, bantu sepenuhnya.' Mata Leeteuk juga ikut men-jugde Donghae.

"Aniya, aku sakit bukan karena Donghae. Aku sakit karena aku tidak makan berhari-hari." Lerai Elf.

'Dengar? Kau tidak memberinya makan!' ujar mata Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, Kyuhyunnie, setelah aku minum susu dan roti itu, aku sehat kembali, kok." Ujar Elf dengan senyum manis. Kyuhyun menatap datar, kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Donghae merengut menang.

"Ah, pasti sayapmu akan segera tumbuh. Kau harus lakukan kebaikan lebih banyak. Hwaiting." Ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Hwaiting. Teuki hyung baik sekali, aku suka sekali teuki hyung. Gomawo." Jawab Elf. Hatinya semakin ringan. Seperti akan terbang.

"Dasar peri bermulut manis!" gumam Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"'Kan aku juga suka Donghae dan Kyuhyun."

"Niga shireo!" jawab Donghae.

"Hiks…." Elf mulai terisak.

"Na do niga joha." Leeteuk tersenyum, yang membuat senyuman Elf kembali lagi ke wajahnya.

"Weeeekkkk…" Elf menjulurkan lidahnya.

…

Pagi menjelang.

Leeteuk lagi-lagi sibuk menyiapkan semua sarapan dongsaengdeul. Ok, anggap saja sekarang Elf sebagai dongsaeng Leeteuk.

Ting.

Toaster mengeluarkan roti panggang yang harum. Leeteuk yang sedang mengambil susu di kulkas menoleh ke toaster. Ia mendapati Elf sedang menarik keluar roti-roti itu dan menaruhnya ke piring.

"aw panassss….." Elf mengemut jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Biar aku saja." Ujar Leeteuk sambil meletakkan susu di meja makan, kemudian mendekat ke toaster.

"Saja. Tapi aku ingin membantu~" rengek elf.

"Keurae. Kau tuangkan saja susu itu digelas." Ujar Leeteuk

"Arasseo." Jawab Elf.

"Apa Donghae belum selesai mandi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Entahlah, dia tidak mengizinkanku mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Apa perlu kulihat?" tanya Elf.

"Andwe! Kalau dia tidak mengizinkanmu, kau tidak boleh sembarangan mengikutinya. Terutama ke kamar mandi. Kau tidak mau Donghae marah padamu kan?"

"Aniyo, hyung." Jawab Elf sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tubuh di kursi.

"Oppa?" tanya Elf.

"Iya, kau harusnya memanggil Teuki hyung dengan oppa. Jangan menirukan aku dan Donghae, kau dan kami kan berbeda."

"Berbeda. Jadi Teuki hyung oppa, ya." Ujar Elf menatap Leeteuk.

"Teuki Oppa. Keunyang Teuki Oppa." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Oppa. Ne, Teuki Oppa." Jawab Elf.

Donghae menyusul ke meja makan. Sarapan hari itu berlangsung hangat. Rupanya Leeteuk sudah membuka hatinya untuk Elf. Tidak ada kecanggungan lagi.

"Nanti, kalau kau ingin makan, ambil lah disini. Kalau kau takut terlihat oleh Jang Ajumma, Kau ambillah sebelum Jang Ajumma datang dan makan di tempat yang tidak terlihat Jang Ajumma." Ujar Leeteuk sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah.

"Apa aku tidak ikut ke sekolah saja? Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang butuh bantuan." Tawar Elf.

"Jangan!" seru Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan. Kenapa?"

"Kau kemarin masuk rekaman CCTV sekolah! Untung saja aku bisa berkelit saat ditanya seonsaengnim. Kalau kau datang lagi, dan terekam CCTV saat kau muncul dan menghilang, bisa-bisa terjadi kehebohan lagi!" larang Kyuhyun.

"Lagi. Yasudah, aku ikut ke sekolah Donghae saja." Elf beralih pada Donghae.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun satu sekolah. Sudahlah, kau dirumah saja. Nanti kalau ada masalah aku akan memberitahumu." Ucap Donghae.

"Padahal aku juga ingin bertemu Eunhyuk." Elf menunduk. Kecewa.

"Nanti akan kuajak dia kesini." Ujar Donghae.

"Aku saja yang diajak ke sekolah."

"Tidak boleh." Larang Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Elf semakin menunduk.

"Kau boleh ikut ke sekolahku." Ujar Leeteuk membuat mata Elf kembali berbinar.

"Sekolahku. Jinjja, jinjja?" seru Elf senang.

"Ne, tapi dengan syarat, kau tidak boleh muncul dan menghilang sembarangan! Arasseo!" Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Ne, teuki Hyung. Aku akan berhati-hati." Jawab Elf.

"Oppa!" ucap Lee bersaudara dengan kesal.

"Oppa. Eh, Teuki hyung oppa." Jawab Elf lagi.

'Sudahlah, yang penting dia tidak salah panggil nama.' Batin Lee bersaudara.

"Maksudku, Teuki Oppa." Jawab Elf lagi dan di hadiahi senyum oleh Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan lebih dahulu. Leeteuk memberi isyarat 'ayo berangkat'.

…

Sekolah Leeteuk cukup ramai. Klub teater sekolahnya sedang mengadakan pertunjukan, jadi wajar jika banyak orang yang datang, dan tidak ada yang akan mengerenyitkan kening saat melihat Leeteuk datang bersama seorang yeoja yang tidak memakai seragam.

"Hhhh… jangan seperti ini, dong." ujar Leeteuk yang sedang di'tempel'i Elf. Elf berjalan tepat dibelakang Leeteuk, memegangi tasnya.

"Aku akan dikira membawa anak bebek!" lanjut Leeteuk.

"Bebek. Tapi aku takut bertemu peri bersayap disini." Jawab Elf.

"Tenang saja. Kalau nanti ada peri bersayap, kau panggil saja namaku, aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu."

"Jongmal?" tanya Elf. Sekarang ia berjalan disamping Leeteuk.

"Ne."

"Ya, Teuki-Teukiiii!" seseorang menepuk pundak Leeteuk.

"Heechul-ah!" ujar Leeteuk sambil menoleh.

"Heechul hyung!" sapa Elf.

"Eoh! Kau yeoja yang waktu itu!"

"Itu. Ne, annyeong~" Elf membungkukkan badan.

"Benar juga, waktu itu dia datang bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Apa hubunganmu dengan yeoja ini?" Heechul bertanya pada Leeteuk.

"Aaa… eee… dia…. Sepupu jauhku, iya.. sepupu jauh." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Keurae?" Heechul menyipitkan matanya.

"Eoh." Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ajarkan sepupumu ini untuk memanggil dengan benar!" Heechul menggeser Leeteuk, dan berjalan disamping Elf.

"Na neun, Heechul oppa bullobwayo." Ujar Heechul pada Elf.

"Heechul oppa." Ucap Elf.

"Nah, begitu baru benar!" Heechul tersenyum puas.

"Ireumi mwoya?" tanya Heechul.

"Elf imnida." Jawab Elf.

"Nama yang aneh."

"Aaah, tidak juga." Sela Leeteuk. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi Heechul akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti, 'Kau dari mana?', 'Apa nama keluargamu?' dan sebagainya.

"Kau juga sekolah disini ya hyung?" tanya Elf kemudian.

"Oppa ya, OPPA!" Heechul sudah siap mengomel.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau juga sekolah disini ya, oppa?"

"Eum." Heechul mengangguk.

"Kau datang untuk menonton pertunjukan?" Heechul mulai mengobrol dengan Elf.

"Hm, Ani…" ucapan Elf terputus melihat Leeteuk melotot sambil mengangguk-angguk.

'Bilang saja iya.' Begitu yang didengar Elf.

"Ah, iya, aku datang untuk menonton. Hehehe…"

"Kalau begitu, lewat sana. Aku dan Leeteuk akan lewat sini. Itabwaa…" Heechul menunjukkan jalan menuju gedung teater, sementara ia merangkul Leeteuk membelok kearah gedung kelasnya.

Elf hanya terbengong ditinggalkan Leeteuk dan Heechul.

Kemudian Leeteuk berbalik, dan berjalan mendekati Elf.

"Kalau mau menonton pertunjukan, kau harus bayar tiket. Ini cukup." Leeteuk memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Elf. Elf menerimanya.

"Tenang saja, kalau ada peri bersayap panggil aku." Ujar Leeteuk lagi. Kemudian ia kembali menyusul Heechul.

Elf tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangan. Ia mulai berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat sekolah.

…

Selesai menonton pertunjukan drama musikal yang cukup menguras emosi, Elf hanya berjalan gontai. Ia tidak tahu mau kemana lagi. Ia hanya berbelok sesuka hatinya. Kini ia masuk ke ruangan yang pintunya bertuliskan Gents.

Elf melihat bayangannya dicermin.

"Sarameun… wanjon daebakiya." Ujar Elf sambil menyender di dinding.

Sreeeettt…. Badannya melorot. Kini Elf jongkok di samping meja wastafel.

Cklek. Krieeett…

Salah satu pintu bilik toilet itu terbuka. Seseorang keluar dengan wajah lesu. Ia berdiri melamun di depan cermin.

 **Author POV end**

 **Shindong POV**

" _Yak! Ttungtengi! Kurangi berat badanmu! Kau berjalan lambat sekali!"_

Seruan Heechul tadi terus terngiang di telingaku.

"Huffffffhhhh…."

Saat keluar dari kelas tadi Leeteuk dan Heechul mengajakku makan, tapi mereka berjalan mendahuluiku di koridor sekolah. Saling mendorong dan menjitak sepanjang koridor. Tidak peduli di lihat oleh hoobae-deul. Ah, dua orang dorky itu mana mungkin peduli image mereka. Yang penting mereka senang, maka tidak ada masalah. Aisssh, seharusnya tadi aku tidak mau diajak makan bersama mereka. Image sunbae yang cool dan berkarisma yang ku bangun hancur seketika. Apa lagi dihadapan Hana, Heechul meneriakiku seperti tadi. Padahal aku baru saja mengangkat tangan hendak menyapa Hana. Issshh!

Aku melihat Hana tersenyum. Ah, pasti karena ejekan Heechul tadi. Awas kau Heechul!

Padahal menyukai Hana itu sulit sekali. Semua namja di sekolah ini sepertinya suka padanya, meskipun mereka sudah punya pacar. Sementara aku, aku hanya jatuh cinta satu kali.

Di hari perpisahan SD.

Aku dan teman-teman sekelas sepakat membuat pertunjukan drama sebagai persembahan terakhir untuk sekolah. Ada yang berperan sebagai pangeran, putri, raja, ratu, prajurit, bahkan jadi pohon pun ada. Ah, seandainya badanku proporsional, aku bisa saja mencalonkan diri untuk berperan jadi pangeran tampan, atau raja yang gagah. Atau setidaknya jadi prajurit yang pemberani. Tapi badanku yang gembul hanya memberikan satu pilihan peran padaku, menjadi badut.

Hari perpisahan pun tiba. Semua penonton yang hadir di acara perpisahan begitu antusias saat kelas kami memulai pertunjukan. Terutama saat bagianku menghibur sang putri. Semua orang tertawa.

Ah, aku ingat hari itu aku merasa amat malu. Aku merasa semua orang menertawakanku. Yah, tentu saja orang-orang itu menertawakanku, karena aku badut yang melucu diatas panggung. Tapi rasanya malu sekali jadi bahan tertawaan.

Akhirnya pertunjukan selesai. Kami semua turun panggung dan beristirahat di ruang ganti.

"Karena pertunjukan berjalan baik, kalian semua akan seonsaengnim traktir!" ujar Shim seonsaengnim saat itu. Semua anak berseru senang. Tentu saja aku juga ikut berteriak kegirangan. Apa lagi akan mendapatkan makan gratis. Tapi kesenanganku hanya berlangsung sesaat, sebab semuanya sepakat tidak akan melepas kostum saat makan nanti. Kami akan mengambil gambar di restoran tempat Shim seonsaengnim mentraktir kami.

"Aaaah, aku bisa ditertawakan sepanjang jalan dengan kostum badut ini." Lirihku, diantara seruan senang teman-teman yang memakai kostum keren pangeran, putri, raja, ratu, dan prajurit. Temanku yang berperan sebagai pohon tidak mungkin tetap memakai kostum pohon yang berat itu. Jadi dia akan memakai seragam sekolah.

"Seonsaengnim.. boleh aku…"

"Andwe, selain Kim Min tidak ada yang boleh melepas kostumnya." Potong Shim seonsaengnim sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Acara perpisahan selesai, dan kami bersiap menuju restoran. Letak restoran cukup dekat dari sekolah kami. Kami bergerombol jalan kaki di pinggir jalan.

"Cepat berikan!" Seruan itu terdengar dari gang yang kami lewati. Aku dan Leeteuk, yang saat itu berperan sebagai pangeran, bertatapan saling melempar pandangan bertanya.

'Siapa yang berteriak?'

Seonsaengnim berada jauh didepan. Kamipun mengambil tindakan sendiri menyusup ke gang itu.

Seorang gadis kecil sedang di bully oleh beberapa gadis lainnya. Gadis kecil berkepang dua yang dibully itu hanya menunduk sambil terus menangis.

"Jina-ya… aku tidak punya uaaaaangg… huwaaaa..hiks..hiks…"

Leeteuk, sang pangeran itu, segera berteriak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" serunya.

"Ssun… bae…" salah satu dari gadis-gadis pembully itu mengenali wajah Leeteuk.

"Pergi kalian!" seru Leeteuk lagi. Merekapun lari terbirit-birit, setelah melepaskan jambakannya pada si gadis kecil.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Leeteuk. Dia terlihat seperti pangeran yang berhasil melakukan tindakan heroik menyelamatkan seorang putri dari sergapan para penjahat. Tapi gadis kecil yang ditanyai itu justru terus menangis, tidak menjawab dan tidak juga diam.

"Ya! Bantu aku membujuknya agar diam." Ujar Leeteuk.

Aku pun ikut membujuknya. Sulit juga, akhirnya aku melakukan aksi panggungku saat pertunjukan tadi. Ku lihat air matanya berhenti mengalir, bahkan sebentar kemudian bisa kulihat pipinya berlesung.

Sesange!

Neomu yeppeuda!

Dia tersenyum sangat cantik meskipun pipinya masih basah oleh air mata. Itu lah hari dimana aku jatuh cinta.

Tapi aku baru sadar sekarang. Dalam kisah penyelamatan gadis kecil sore itu aku ini hanya kuda pangeran charming. Mana boleh kuda jatuh cinta pada sang putri. Di dongeng manapun itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Tapi ini kan bukan dongeng. Ini kehidupan nyata, segalanya bisa saja terjadi."

"kkapjagiya!" Aku mengusap dadaku, memastikan jantungku masih ditempatnya dan tidak bergeser kemana-mana karena keterkejutanku oleh yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul ini.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau. Aku? Elf imnida." Jawabnya sambil membungkuk.

'Mwoya? Ia sedang mengenalkan dirinya padaku?' batinku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku. Padahal aku sedang menyepi di sini, di toilet pria.

"Aku juga dari tadi disini. Aku ingin membantumu."

"Membantu apa? Sudah sana pergi." Usirku.

"Tidak mau! Hari ini Leeteuk hyung membawaku ke sekolahnya karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa membawaku. Leeteuk hyung pikir aku akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa kutolong kalau ia membawaku ke sekolahnya. Nah, ternyata kau orangnya."

Yeoja ini… mengigau ya?

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantu menyatukan cintamu dengan Hana." Ujarnya lagi.

Heee?

"Kau... tau dari mana soal Hana?" Aku saja belum pernah menceritakan hal ini dengan siapapun.

"Kau baru saja memikirkannya kan." Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku tahu dari mendengarkan pi…." Yeoja itu tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya.

"Hana menceritakannya padaku." Lanjutnya cepat.

"Oh, andwe, aku berbohong." Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Yeoja ini aneh sekali. Kalau berbohong jangan diakui secepat itu dong.

"Pokoknya, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan cinta nya. Tenang saja. Aku pergi dulu yaaa…" Yeoja itu berlalu cepat meninggalkan aku yang kebingungan.

"Yak! Tunggu!" Aku mengejarnya. Di luar toilet aku tengak-tengok seperti orang kesasar.

Kemana perginya?

Ah, lebih baik aku tanya Leeteuk langsung. Untuk apa ia membawa yeoja aneh itu ke sekolah? Dan apa saja yang ia ketahui tentang perasaanku pada Hana.

Andwegetta. Bisa-bisa aku diejek kalau begini.

…

"Teuk-ah!" Aku mendatangi meja Leeteuk di kelas.

"Wae?" Leeteuk meletakkan bukunya.

"Elf nuguya?" tanyaku straight to the point.

"Eh?" wajahnya jelas terkejut. Kalau sudah begini, dia pasti memang tahu sesuatu.

Aku masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Aah, tidak usah di pedulikan, ia hanya main sebentar kok." Ujarnya tak lama kemudian.

"Main sebentar? Dia bilang kau membawanya kesekolah. Dan seberapa banyak…" ah, ragu juga aku meneruskan interogasi ini. Masa aku akan terang-terangan membahas Hana sekarang?

"… seberapa banyak apa?" Leeteuk bertanya balik.

"Iya… i… itu.. soal.. Hana.."

"Hana? Hana kenapa?"

'Kaan, malah aku yang balik diinterogasi.

Ottoke!?

 **To be continued~**

 **Annyeong~ ternyata benar tebakan Awaelfkyu13-ssi dan Emon204-ssi, hehehe~**

 **sekarang masih bisa nebak kah? :D**

 **Readers and reviewers, jangan bosan ne~ :)**

 **gamsahamnidaaaaa~**


End file.
